


Hellevator

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: Mixtape [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel! Jisung, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Beware, Fluff and Smut, I suck at tags, LMAO, M/M, Read all tags, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad Ending, Self Harm, Side Relationships - Freeform, Smut, Violence, You might cry, demon! lee know, demon! minho, holy water sucks lol, i hope you dont cry, im sorry in advance, like a lot of smut, mentions of self harm, minsung - Freeform, slight binmin, smut that isnt minsung, the devil is a woman, this is a rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: When Jisung is sent to earth, he meets a mysterious man named Minho. Only after they fall in love does he uncover Minho's real identity, bringing their worlds spiraling down.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Mixtape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is the first story in a new project I'm starting, where a write a fic based off a Stray Kids. I'm starting with the first album, Mixtape, and will work my way up until I get bored of it. 
> 
> If this seems a bit weird or confusing, it's because I haven't actively written this much in a while. It may seem a bit rushed, but I hope it's a good read ^^
> 
> Smuts are in italics, so you can skip them if you want... but there's really no point in reading this if you can't handle smut ^^'
> 
> There are two cases in which a character harms themselves, but I promise it isn't too bad. However, if you aren't okay with that, don't read this fic. 
> 
> Anyways,, I hope you enjoy! I worked really hard on this :p

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff  
I’m walking in a dark tunnel  
Cruel and fearful days  
I’m enduring through alone

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

It was dark—much darker than Jisung was used to. Although there were streetlights that cast yellow to the floors, Jisung felt almost blind as he took his first step. He felt unfamiliar roughness at his feet, and looked down to realize the floor beneath him was more solid than he imagined. He took another step, unnerved that the floor stayed still beneath his feet. He felt gazes on him, but he didn't mind them as he bent down to feel the floor with his hands. It took him a moment to realize it was cement— but why would someone use cement for floors? Surely it’d be more comfortable to just ask God for some of his clouds? Jisung took a mental note to tell God when he went back to heaven.

He heard a voice above him saying, “Do you need any help?”

Jisung was surprised, but he stood and bowed, smiling brightly at the man who’d asked the question. He felt energy surge through his chest when the man smiled back. “No, thank you!” Jisung said happily and started skipping away. He didn't know where he was going—he hadn't received _that_ much direction. He only knew he was supposed to make people happy, so he’d do his best to do that.

Jisung paused his walking when he saw something he’d only seen in textbooks—people were _eating._ He wanted to ask the people how they did it, but he knew he’d be found out if he did. So instead he just watched them in awe as he walked past, not wanting to leave but not wanting to stare. He told himself there’d be more opportunities for him to see things like that, and now his main priority was to find somewhere to sleep. Because although he’d only been on earth for a few minutes, he already felt like dropping to the ground. In heaven, his energy was constantly replenished by God. But here, his energy was earned whenever he made someone happy. And since Jisung had only done that for one person, he was growing anxious that this mission was a mistake. He was about to collapse to the ground when he felt an arm on his elbow, holding him up. Jisung looked through half-closed eyes to the man who’d caught him. The man was tall, or at least taller than him, and he had soft features and long brown hair. He brushed a strand of brown hair that fell in front of his eye, offering Jisung a careful smile as he steadied the shorter man. Then he let go of him, bowing slightly. “I’m Hwang Hyunjin. Are you okay? You seem tired.”

Jisung was staring at the beautiful man for a few seconds before he finally bowed back, stuttering out, “I-I’m Jisung. You’re beautiful. And I’m exhausted.”

Hyunjin let out a pure giggle, and Jisung felt a bit of energy gather in his chest. He smiled back at Hyunjin, who nervously rocked from foot-to-foot. “Are you hungry at all?” Hyunjin asked, and Jisung nodded eagerly. He was _starving_ for energy. Hyunjin smiled and held Jisung’s hand, leading him down the street. “I’ll buy you some food! I’m hungry and I don’t want to eat alone. Is that okay?”

Jisung panicked and nodded, feeling a burst of energy he didn't have before. He didn't realize how bad he’d messed up until he was seated at a table across from Hyunjin, staring at the ‘food’ that was in front of him. Hyunjin noticed his staring and raised an eyebrow, asking, “Are you going to eat?”

Jisung didn't say anything for a few moments, just blankly staring at some white stuff and brown stuff. Hyunjin had already started eating, but Jisung had no idea what to do. All he knew was that it went into his mouth. So he looked up at Hyunjin with a face of pure panic, watching Hyunjin’s face get more confused. “You don't want it?”

“That’s not it. I do.” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of a way to say this without revealing what he _really_ is. He couldn't just say ‘I’m not a human, and food won't do anything for me’.

“I-I’m not a human. I don't know how to eat.”

Oh. Apparently he _could_ say that. 

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow for a few seconds, before he burst into a fit of giggles. “What do you mean?” He asked around giggles. And although Jisung felt his energy replenish slowly, he was extremely embarrassed at himself. He started blushing and stuttering, trying to explain himself, but he was cut off by Hyunjin holding some of the white stuff up to Jisung’s mouth. Jisung met Hyunjin’s eyes for a few seconds, but Hyunjin just said, “Trust me.”

So Jisung did. He opened his mouth, confident as he took the food into his mouth. Then he froze, not knowing what to do with it. He looked up at Hyunjin, his cheeks full of food, and Hyunjin just giggled. “Now you chew, silly!” Hyunjin opened his mouth and demonstrated what _chewing_ is. Jisung did exactly what he did, closing his mouth as instructed. Hyunjin struggled to explain what swallowing was, but Jisung smiled brightly when he was able to do it. Hyunjin laughed and clapped for Jisung, asking, “How was it?”

“Terrible.” Jisung coughed, unsure of how to get the flavor out of his mouth. Hyunjin nudged a cup to Jisung, saying it had water in it. Jisung was proud that he knew how to drink water, and Hyunjin seemed proud too. 

“What was it?” Jisung asked, pointing to his plate. Hyunjin leaned over, pointing at each item with his chopsticks.

“That’s rice, that’s beef, and that’s a type of sauce.” Jisung nodded, tapping the table and sipping water while he watched Hyunjin eat his own food. His plate had the same thing, and Jisung watched curiously when Hyunjin ate rice and beef in one bite. So Jisung reached forward with his fingers (he didn't trust the chopsticks), and grabbed some rice and beef off his own plate. But when he ate it, it just tasted bland, and he didn't understand how humans ate things like this. So he just leaned back again, finishing his water. Hyunjin looked up at him amusingly and rested his chin in his hands. “Jisung, you don't have to pretend you're… not a human? Just eat your food. You look like you need it.”

Jisung shook his head, eyes widening. “I told you already! I’m not a human.” 

Hyunjin chuckled and leaned back, popping his fingers. “Fine, then what _are_ you?”

Jisung sighed, knowing he shouldn't say it out loud. But there was something in him that trusted Hyunjin, and that something told him to tell the truth. So he lowered his voice, motioning Hyunjin to come closer so he could whisper. “I’m an angel.”

Hyunjin pulled away, giggling. “Isn't that a kink? I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend.”

Jisung let out a choked sound and shook his head aggressively, blushing dark. “No, no! I'm not here for sex. It was true! And I don't need food to survive, I need to make people happy. It gives me energy. Please trust me!”

Hyunjin laughed harder, but eventually the laughter died down and he looked at Jisung with sparkling eyes. “I like you, Jisung. My boyfriend would like you too.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” He stood, “If you aren't gonna believe me, I’ll get going. I need a place to stay.”

“I never said I don't believe you.” Jisung froze at the words, listening for more. “I’ll take you home with me, but only if you give me your phone number. I don't want you to run away from me or anything.”

Jisung’s smile faded, and it was replaced with a face of confusion. “What’s a phone number?”

Silence. For 2, 4, 10 seconds, Hyunjin just stared up at Jisung. 15 seconds until Hyunjin was standing up, commanding Jisung to close his eyes. Jisung did so, and he felt hands all over his body. He giggled at the tickling feeling, but didn't open his eyes. Once the hands left, Jisung opened his eyes. “What was that for?”

Hyunjin sat in his seat, pulling out a square thing from his pocket. “Checking you for weapons.” The square made a few noises and a voice came from the other end. 

_”Hey, baby.”_

_“Come here.”_

__”Now? Where?”_ _

__“I’ll send you the address. Be quick.” Hyunjin touched the square then held it up to Jisung’s face. Jisung stared at it as Hyunjin pushed a few other buttons, describing what each button did. Jisung took mental notes of new things he learned, like how to text. He didn't quite understand how the _phone_ worked, but he followed along with Hyunjin’s words, even clicking a few buttons himself._ _

__Ten minutes later, Hyunjin scooted over and another man sat next to him. The man had black hair, and he greeted Hyunjin with a kiss to the cheek. Then he looked up at Jisung, a slight glare on his face. “Who’s this?”_ _

__Jisung was scared of the man, and he felt himself shrink beneath his gaze. He heard Hyunjn answer, “His name is Jisung. He’ll be staying at my apartment tonight, so I wanted you to meet him first. And also protect me tonight, just in case.”_ _

__“Why is he sleeping there if you don't trust him?”_ _

__Hyunjin thought for a moment before answering. “Because today will decide if I trust him or not.” He lowered his voice and whispered something in the man’s ear, and reluctantly the man nodded. He looked up at Jisung._ _

__“My name’s Seungmin.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you!” Jisung smiled, and although Seungmin smiled back, Jisung didn't feel his energy levels go up at all. Hyunjin cleared his throat and stood up, so Jisung stood up as well. Seungmin hesitated a bit, more careful around the new person, and Jisung looked away, scared under his intense gaze. Hyunjin started dragging Seungmin away from the table, so Jisung followed after them. He followed them down a dark street, and Jisung found himself asking to hold Hyunjin’s hand, scared because he couldn't see in front of him. If he _could_ see, he’d have seen Seungmin glare at his and Hyunjin’s hand, but Jisung couldn't see so it didn't bother him. Hyunjin and Seungmin led him into a large building, then up stairs, then through a door. Jisung followed them into what he assumed was where Hyunjin lived, and he looked around a bit. Right when he walked in, there was a couch, facing a TV. To his right was a wall with an opening, that led into a strange room. He walked into it, looking around. “What’s this room?”_ _

__Hyunjin sighed, following him. “This is a kitchen. These are counters, and this is a stove. Don't touch it or it might burn you. This is a fridge.” Hyunjin opened what looked like a door, and he expected a room but he realized it was a type of containment system. He recognized that food was inside it even before Hyunjin said so. “It has food and drinks inside.” Hyunjin looked up at Jisung, opening his mouth to say something then glancing over at Seungmin. Seungmin got the hint and left the room._ _

__“Do you need to drink?”_ _

__Jisung rocked on his toes, shaking his head. “I don't need to. But—oh! If I need energy, coffee temporarily gives me energy, but it doesn't last very long. Do you know what coffee is?”_ _

__Hyunjin raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Okay, that’s good. What about water?”_ _

__Jisung shook his head, “No, it does nothing besides make my throat feel better.”_ _

__“And sleep?”_ _

__“Sleep does nothing either. When I run out of energy, I sleep because I'm too exhausted to do anything else, but it doesn't give me energy. But I read that humans need sleep! And you need lots of food and water. And I read that humans don't know every language? Is that true???”_ _

__Hyunjin chuckled a bit at the boy’s outburst. “Yeah, I only know English and Korean.”_ _

__Jisung let out a loud gasp, completely bewildered. “Seriously? How do you even survive?”_ _

__Hyunjin laughed a bit louder, petting Jisung’s hair. “The people here only speak English or Korean, so it works out fine.” Then he dragged Jisung out of the kitchen, giving him a tour of the rest of the apartment. He described what everything in the house did, and Jisung listened carefully. Finally, Hyunjin showed Jisung his bedroom, which had a bed Seungmin was already sitting on. The boy looked up at them carefully before pointing to the foot of the bed, where a stack of blankets and pillows lay._ _

__“Those are for Jisung. Did you tell him he’ll sleep on the couch?”_ _

__Hyunjin nodded, gathering the blankets in his arms and leading Jisung to the couch. He helped Jisung get comfortable, then pat his head gently. “You don’t have to sleep, okay? If you get bored, you can watch TV.” He quickly explained how to make the TV work, and Jisung thanked him before Hyunjin left into his room. He was extremely grateful Hyunjin had let him sleep in his house, especially since Jisung was a stranger to him. He closed his eyes, trying but failing to sleep. So instead, he stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything he’d learned today._ _


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

The classroom hallways get farther away, I’m on unfamiliar paths  
I’m so unlucky  
On this path I’m on I don’t even have a map  
But I never want to turn around It’s a maze  
Shedding blood sweat instead of blood tears, I comfort myself 

__✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

_He slammed into me at a fast pace, his hands gripping my hips with strength I never knew possible. I felt his teeth at my neck, leaving marks that wouldn't go away for days. His pace grew sloppy but he managed to strike my prostate every time, making me feen beneath him. I came without a warning, my back arching further as he thrusted into me at an unforgivable pace. I was sensitive but the man didn't seem to care; he only cared about chasing his own high. He buried himself deep inside me, leaving him cum in me before he pulled out. I whimpered at the feeling, collapsing to the bed beneath me._

_“That was so good,” the man said, collapsing beside Minho._

_Minho nodded, smiling at the ceiling. He’d only been on earth for an hour, but he’d already learned what his favorite thing to do was. He’d been drawn in by the flashing lights of a strip club, but somehow ended up in this man’s apartment, having the time of his life. Apparently sex was normal for humans, and Minho was jealous people could get this so often. It gave him so much energy he could just _die.__

__Minho sighed and rolled onto his side. “Can we go again?”_ _

__The man raised an eyebrow, looking at the man, panting. “A fourth time? How could you even like that? Wouldn't it be too much?”_ _

__Minho shrugged, rolling back onto his back. “I like pain.”_ _

__Changbin chuckled, clicking his tongue. “I realized that the first time you were begging for roughness. Thanks for clarifying, though.”_ _

__Minho giggled, putting his hands in the air above his face. “Well, if you aren't going to have sex with me, I need to go find someone else. Thanks for tonight.” Minho started to get up, but the man held his arm to stop him._ _

__“Wait, I’ll give you my phone number!” He turned around, grabbing a marker from a drawer in his bedside table. He pulled out Minho’s arm, quickly scribbling down a bunch of numbers. Minho stared at them in confusion, not quite sure what that meant. He thanked the man anyways, and got dressed. He didn't say goodbye before he was roaming the streets of the city, looking around for a pretty person he could have sex with. He’d enjoyed sex with girls and guys today, so he wasn't very picky about the gender. His eyes landed on a man sitting at a bench and sipping a type of drink. Minho stared at him for a second before he started walking over._ _

__Minho forced his power onto the man, and within seconds he could see the man was hiding a boner. Minho chuckled and sat on the man’s lap, with his back against the man’s chest. The man wrapped his hands around Minho’s thin waist, and Minho giggled, leaning back to whisper in his ear. “Your place?”_ _

__The man nodded, abandoning his drink and leading Minho to a car. Minho sat in the passenger seat and the man started driving further into the city, to where Minho assumed his house was. Minho ran his hand along the man’s thigh, only to make the man’s boner more painful. The man groaned when Minho started stroking his member through his pants._ _

___The front door wasn't fully closed but neither of the men cared. The man pulled Minho into his bedroom, practically throwing Minho onto his bed. Minho let out a loud moan at that action alone, his mind racing with things he wanted the man to do to him. The man took a minute to get them both undressed, but Minho didn't mind; he was too excited to care. The man pulled some things out from under the bed, and Minho had learned by now what that meant. Toys._ _ _

____Satin ties were around Minho’s hands, acting as handcuffs. Ties of the same material acted as a blindfold, making Minho blind to the world around him. Minho’s dick twitched, anticipating whatever were to happen to him._ _ _ _

_____Minho let out a whimper when he felt something hit his stomach, and he was smart enough to know it was a whip. He squirmed, excited that this stranger was using some of Minho’s favorite things._ _ _ _ _

______The man said some dirty things to Minho, and he replied with a whine and a beg for more. The man responded by shoving a finger deep into Minho’s loose hole, surprised at its looseness. Minho shuffled a bit when he felt a second finger in him, thrusting strongly. It wasn't long before a third finger was added, then all three were removed at once._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minho whined, begging for his master’s cock, and the man gave it to him willingly. Minho was being thrusted into so hard his eyes started to roll back, and his hands were trying to grab something. He felt a hand holding his wrists to the bed, and he mewled at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________”Aww, did my kitty like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”Mmh, yes master! Kitty loved that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man chuckled and kept Minho’s hands above his head, pounding into him mercilessly. Minho’s back arched and he came strongly, the man praising him as he did so. A few thrusts later, and the man had come too. The man took the ties off Minho and he blinked at the harsh light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was silent for a few moments until Minho rolled onto his side, hooking his leg over the man’s waist. “Can you buy me something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man looked at him and cooed at his puppy eyes and pout. “Of course, kitty.” He scratched under Minho’s chin, and Minho purred at the feeling. He sat up, straddling the man’s waist. Then he reached over onto the man’s bedside table, grabbing his phone. “I want one of these.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A phone?” He asked, and Minho nodded. “Okay, but only if you promise you'll come back again and let me taste you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minho nodded aggressively, his eyes sparkling. The man sat up and helped Minho into some of his clothes. “Baby, what’s your name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minho was sitting on the floor trying to figure out how to tie his boot’s shoelaces and he looked up. “I’m Lee Minho! What’s your name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bang Chan.” The man sat in front of Minho, showing him how to tie the shoes. Minho smiled and thanked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Bang Chan.” Minho said, taking Chan’s hand in his own and swinging it. “Let’s go.” The man nodded and led the way out of the house and into his car. It wasn't late, so they had time. Chan drove to a store and stood at the counter, talking to a worker there. Minho got bored so Chan showed him how to play Among Us on Chan’s phone, and Minho played while Chan talked to the worker. After an hour and a half, Chan finally turned to the boy and handed him a box. “Here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minho giggled happily and took the box, opening it to see a phone, headphones, and a charger. He pulled out the phone and turned it on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________On the car ride back, Chan helped Minho figure out what he was doing. He showed him all the applications and explained what each button did, and Minho was happy to download a shit ton of games._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Channie, what do I do with a phone number?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chan raised an eyebrow. “Well, you can call or text. Look, let me show you.” Chan showed Minho how to make a contact, then how to text and call. Minho saved Chan’s number and then Changbin’s, whose number was still on Minho’s arm, only a bit wiped off from the sweat. Minho sent a text to Changbin, then turned his phone off when they arrived at Chan’s house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chan turned on a movie for them, and Minho fell asleep wrapped around Chan like a koala._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Three

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

People tell me this kind of suffering  
Is just a passing storm  
That if I want to succeed, even though I’m afraid  
I need to set up a trap called failure

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

It had been a week and Jisung knew practically everything about life as a human. He’d learned how to blend in perfectly, how to eat food without throwing up, and he’d even learned how to flirt. Hyunjin decided Jisung needed some friends, but Jisung insisted he didn't.

Seungmin had started to complain about Jisung taking up the couch, so he explained that maybe if they got Jisung a girlfriend, they could kick him out to live with her. Jisung had never dated anyone, so he doubted that would work, but he was at least willing to make friends. Hyunjin and Seungmin had planned a hangout day with their friends on Friday, which happened to be today, so Hyunjin was helping Jisung get ready.

He’d dressed Jisung in ripped skinny jeans and a loose hoodie, giving him a chain and a beanie for ‘added effect’. Seungmin did Jisung’s eyeshadow, and Jisung was now sitting on the bathroom counter, watching closely as Hyunjin and Seungmin made out.

Seungmin pulled away from Hyunjin’s lips and turned to Jisung, complaining that he was staring. So Jisung turned around and decided to just play with his fingers as if he wasn't aware of Seungmin slamming Hyunjin against the wall, making Hyunjin let out little sounds of pleasure.

They looked like they were having fun, and Jisung wondered how long he’d have to wait until he found someone he could do that with. He was curious how it’d feel to have his lips against someone else’s. 

Jisung let the thought linger a bit more until Hyunjin and Seungmin were done making out. Seungmin had to use some makeup to cover up a mark on Hyunjin’s neck, and Jisung wondered what it was from. Hyunjin was still blushing like crazy, but his blush deepened when Jisung leaned in to look at the mark as it was being covered. “What’s this from?”

Hyunjin stuttered a bit, leaving Seungmin to answer. “It’s called a hickey. It happens when someone bites or sucks on your neck. It’s like a bruise.”

Jisung nodded in understanding and asked, “Doesn't it hurt?”

“A bit, but Hyunjin likes things that hurt.” Seungmin answered, earning a slap from Hyunjin. 

“How can he like painful things?” Jisung asked, looking at Hyunjin. Seungmin smirked, urging Hyunjin to answer. 

Hyunjin finally spoke. “It hurts in a good way. Maybe someone will give you a hickey soon so you’ll understand.”

Jisung brightened, turning to Seungmin with a bright smile. “Minnie, can you give me a hickey?”

Both of the boys burst into laughter, leaving Jisung to simply look at them, confused at their laughter. Finally, Hyunjin sputtered, “Jisung, it’s intimate.”

Jisung paled and blushed a bit, looking away. “Aish, nevermind. Forget I asked.”

Hyunjin giggled a bit and kissed Jisung’s cheek, making the boy smile. Seungmin smiled genuinely, and Jisung felt full of energy. He felt ready to meet Hyunjin’s friends.

“When will they be here?” Jisung asked, kicking his feet a bit.

Hyunjin checked his phone for the time, then said, “In about an hour. Should we order coffee for everyone?” Seungmin nodded and used Hyunjin’s phone to look something up. 

“Moonbucks is open. Should we go?”

Hyunjin nodded, holding both of the boys' hands. Jisung had grown used to the boy’s skinship, and Seungmin had gotten used to Hyunjin holding Jisung’s hands as well. The boys got along well, and it was something that made Hyunjin happy. And although most people wouldn't be able to tell, Jisung knew because whenever Hyunjin caught Jisung and Seungmin laughing together, Jisung was gifted with a burst of energy from Hyunjin. 

The boys walked to the cafe that they’d been to once before, and Hyunjin started reciting orders from memory. 

“A vanilla cold brew, a peppermint hot cocoa, a black coffee, two iced americanos, a pink drink, and a peppermint white chocolate mocha frap.” He paused before adding, “Two strawberry cake pops, two chocolate cake pops, a slice of cheesecake, two chocolate chip cookies, a brownie, and a slice of coffee cake. And that’ll be all.” He handed the cashier his card, and took it back to wait with Jisung and Seungmin.

“How do you remember all of that? And how do you remember what goes to who?” Jisung asked, curious.

Hyunjin chuckled, “Please, that’s easy. I even remember all of my friends’ moms’ orders.”

For some reason, Jisung found that very impressive. Seungmin just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s bragging. They waited, talking about simple things like Seungmin’s school and Hyunjin’s favorite show while their drinks and food were being made. Seungmin still didn't know Jisung was an angel, but he was respectful and didn't ever ask why Jisung didn't know things every human knows. Jisung found it endearing, how the man was so careful but so welcoming at the same time. 

Hyunjin still hasn't said whether he believes that Jisung is an angel or not, but Jisung didn't try to push it. He knew the man was accepting regardless of what he was, and that thought alone was exciting. 

It took around 30 minutes for their order to be completed, but it was understandable because of how much food they ordered. They gathered it all in their arms and walked home, listening to Seungmin tell an outrageous story about one of his school friends. They set the items on Hyunjin’s kitchen counter and waited only a few more minutes before people started showing up. 

Jisung heard a loud ringing noise throughout the house and flinched, immediately grabbing both of Seungmin’s arms and hiding behind him. Seungmin and Hyunjin chuckled, and Hyunjin whispered, “It’s called a doorbell. It means someone’s here.”

Jisung blushed and pulled away slowly, embarrassed that he’d been so scared. Hyunjin held his hand and guided him to the front door, opening it to reveal a man with white hair and freckles. The man had a huge smile on his face and he received a surge of energy from him. Jisung smiled brightly and bowed, introducing himself. 

“I’m Lee Felix!” The man replied, and Jisung was surprised at how deep his voice was. The man walked inside and Jisung turned to follow him to the kitchen, but Hyunjin grabbed his arm. He led him out the door and pointed to a circular button to the right of the door. 

“Do you want to press it?” Hyunjin asked, and Jisung nodded. When he pressed it, he giggled a bit at the noise it resonated throughout the house. Hyunjin smiled fondly at him and brought him back inside. 

Next came Jeongin, who Hyunjin and Seungmin babied, then came Changbin, who stood a slight ways away from the group, and Chan, who always stood on the side of the group, as if he was watching everybody. Jisung immediately caught onto their personalities. 

Felix and Jeongin were Jisung’s favorites. Even as they were being teased, they still had the brightest smiles on their faces, and Jisung felt filled with energy from it. So Jisung stayed close to them, and the two boys didn't mind. In fact, they treated Jisung like he’d always been part of the group.

The group of seven had now settled onto the floor to play racing games. Jisung had never played one before, but once he learned the rules he beat almost everyone. However, Felix and Hyunjin still beat him, and had many races with each other to see who was _really_ the best. 

Now, Hyunjin was racing Changbin, who’d seemed uneasy or nervous the entire time he’d been here. He didn't dare ask anyone if Changbin was normally like this, but by the glances the others were giving him, he could assume he wasn't. 

In the middle of the race, Changbin’s phone started ringing. At first, Changbin ignored it, but it rang again. Changbin set the phone on his shoulder and kept racing. 

“Minho, I don't have the time for this.” There was a pause, and Jisung knew someone named Minho was speaking over the phone. Changbin let out a sigh, “Okay but it’ll be quick. Brat.” Then he hung up and stood, addressing the whole group. “I’m leaving,” he announced, and everyone hugged him before he practically raced out the door.

Jisung thought the whole exchange was weird, but he didn't mention it to the others. Instead, he sat down and started racing against Hyunjin. Of course Hyunjin won, and Jisung smiled brightly at the man before taking a seat on the arm of the couch, next to Seungmin. 

“Minnie,” Jisung whispered, “Why was Changbin acting weird?”

Seungmin rested his hand on Jisung’s thigh in place of the armrest and thought for a minute before replying. “I’m not sure. I’ll call him later, okay?”

Jisung nodded, wrapping an arm around Seungmin’s shoulders comfortably and watched the others play games together.


	4. Four

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

As I bit on the bait that is pain  
I’m wandering  
As I put away my tired wings of passion

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

_The man was there quicker than Minho expected. He was bursting through the door, belt already coming off. Minho let out a whine and immediately started undressing himself. The man was naked at the same time Minho was, so he practically leapt onto the bed._

__”What were you thinking, sending pictures like that? Huh?” The man growled._ _

___Minho shivered, pulling the man onto him. “I’m just so horny, I couldn't wait. But now that you're here, hurry up and fuck me.”_ _ _

____The man growled, but he was used to Minho being in control by now. He started prepping Minho’s hole with his finger, making Minho whine and squirm under him. At the same time, Changbin started sucking dark hickeys into Minho’s skin, watching them turn into purple bruises. A second and third finger started thrusting into Minho, and Minho was whining loudly. Once he was stretched, Changbin pulled his fingers out quickly, knowing how much Minho liked the temporary feeling of hopelessness it brought him._ _ _ _

_____Changbin lined himself up to Minho’s hole and started thrusting quickly, being rough with the boy. His hand wrapped around Minho’s throat, watching the man’s eyes roll back from the feeling. Changbin smirked and started biting the boy’s neck, leaving marks that wouldn't be gone for days._ _ _ _ _

______Minho’s back arched, begging Changbin to go faster. His cock felt so nice inside his hole, so good that Minho was practically crying. After having sex many times with this man, Changbin knew exactly what to do to make Minho have more fun._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minho warned Changbin that he was close, and the man started thrusting much faster. Minho’s back arched and he came with a loud moan, and Changbin sighed at the sight. He came as well, burying his cum inside Minho with a butt plug._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______After they’d both calmed down, Minho asked, “Where were you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Changbin sighed and looked at him, pausing a moment before saying, “At my friend’s house.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minho nodded, rubbing his hand all over Changbin’s chest carefully. “Are your friends pretty?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Are your friends pretty?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Changbin paused and took a breath before answering, “Yeah, they’re beautiful. Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minho giggled, his hand started rubbing Changbin’s arm instead. “Can I meet them?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Minho!” Changbin sat up, rubbing his head. “You can't have sex with my friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minho gasped, sitting up as well and leaning against Changbin. “I never said anything about sex! But why shouldn't I be able to fuck them?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Minho, they’re my friends.” Changbin said. He stood up, grabbing clothes for both of them and walking to the bathroom. Minho followed, turning on the water for the shower. They got in together and started washing themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I understand that they’re your friends. But I could _really_ use another sex buddy. I have you and one other, but if I got one more it’d be great!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“But I don't approve of you having sex with my friends.” Changbin started washing Minho’s hair, the latter letting out a soft hum at the feeling. A while ago, Minho had confessed to being a demon when Changbin noticed his horns, which were covered by his hair. But now that Changbin knew, he was able to gently caress them while he washed Minho’s hair, making Minho smile softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I won't hurt them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“No means no, Minho. Their innocence would be ruined.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minho let out a growl and refused to drop the topic. “Fine, just introduce me to them. I wont fuck them, at least not today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Changbin hesitantly agreed, and when they got out of the shower he dialed a number on his phone. He set it to speaker mode and set it on the counter while they got dressed. The person that answered had a soft voice, and Minho liked the sound of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Changbin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hyunjin. Is the group still together?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“We’re about to go out to dinner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Changbin nodded and said, “I’ll join you. Is it okay if I take my… friend?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________”Friend? Or is he a fuck buddy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Changbin hesitated and Minho took this as a chance to say, “Both! But I’m really nice, I swear.” He ignored the glare Changbin aimed at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man on the other line paused before finally saying, _”Bring him. If he causes problems he’s leaving right away.”_ Then he hung up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Changbin sighed and clicked on the location Hyunjin had texted him. He watched Minho do quick makeup, but Changbin didn't bother. Then they walked hand-in-hand out the door and to the restaurant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the restaurant, they sat with a group of six people. Minho looked around the group excitedly, introducing himself happily. They had just ordered their food when Minho realized his stomach was hurting and his head was aching—he felt like throwing up. But he didn't mention it and instead focused on looking around the group of people, picking who he wanted to (eventually) have sex with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A few caught his eye, but there was one in particular. The man had brown hair, and wide brown eyes. When he ate, his cheeks puffed up to resemble a squirrel. Minho found himself wondering what this man was like in bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At one point, Minho turned to ask Changbin what his name was, but Changbin said he forgot. Minho was confused until Changbin said this was the first time they’d met him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minho kept stealing glances from the man, but soon his head started hurting too much. Although he wanted to pay attention to the conversations around him, his head started ringing and he buried his face in Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin didn't mind, and he even started stroking Minho’s hair to comfort him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another person made eye contact with Minho, and Minho realized it was his sex buddy, Chan. Minho smirked and winked at the man, but Chan looked away as if he didn't want people to know. Minho giggled at that but didn't try to get the man’s attention again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minho started to fall asleep, which was strange for a demon. He didn't _need_ sleep, which is why he never got tired from staying up all night. Instead he’d get tired when he didn't have enough sex, but he knew he’d just had sex less than an hour ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minho’s pain grew and he started whining in Changbin’s ear, begging the man to make him feel better. Changbin didn't understand at first, so Minho texted it to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________**Changbin  
**It hurts_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________what hurts?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________My head… my tummy… it hurts_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________i’m not having sex with you right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________But… it hurts :(_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Changbin put his phone down and Minho sighed, putting his head back on Changbin’s shoulder. His eyes closed. By now, it hurt so bad Minho didn't feel like moving, so he tried not to. He stayed still, blocking out all conversation, until he couldn't handle it anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Minho started kissing Changbin’s neck, urging his power over Changbin. Changbin groaned, knowing exactly what Minho was doing, and he glared at him. “ _Minho._ I said no. We’re in public.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Minho just whined and sat up straight, looking around the table. “Fine. I’m sure your friends wouldn't mind if I tried to-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He was cut off by Changbin placing a hand over his mouth. “Fine, let’s go.” Changbin stood up, kissing Hyunjin’s cheek, and helped Minho to the bathroom. They slipped into the family bathroom together and locked the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Minho groaned and sat on the counter, leaning back against the mirror in pain. Changbin mumbled something and came to sit next to him, helping the man undress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“We just had sex an hour ago… why do you hurt?” Changbin asked, undressing himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I’m not sure,” Minho said. “I’ve been hurting since we got here.” Changbin nodded and helped Minho get comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Minho had started fingering himself while Changbin was talking. He thrusted a finger into himself slowly, not fond of the pain it brought him. He was used to pain, but this pain was a bit different. It was almost a warning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Changbin started gently kissing Minho’s lips, knowing Minho was in pain. He was gentle when he started softly stroking Minho’s member, whispering that the pain would leave Minho soon. Minho nodded at the comforting words, hoping he was right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________By now, the pain should be leaving Minho, but it wasn't. He frowned but he readied himself in front of Changbin, telling him he was ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Changbin held Minho’s hips as he slowly pushed into him. Minho let out a moan, the first he’d moaned in this whole exchange. Normally Minho was louder, but Changbin understood he wasn't feeling well. Changbin started slowly thrusting into Minho, not wanting to hurt him. But when Minho said “Binnie, I need more. Don’t be kind with me”, Changbin picked Minho up and pressed him against the bathroom wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Changbin held Minho’s hips and started thrusting into him roughly, watching Minho let out moans that were a combination of pain and pleasure. Changbin was hitting Minho’s prostate every time, making Minho’s back arch and his eyes roll back. Minho’s face was red and his tongue was out, but Changbin wasn't sure if it was because he was sick or if he felt good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Just like the other times they’d had sex, Minho went non-verbal. He was mumbling things that didn't make sense, and Changbin was turned on by it. Minho’s nails dug into Changbin’s shoulders and he let out loud moans and whimpers for everyone to hear. Changbin liked the idea that everyone in the restaurant knew Minho was Changbin’s, but he also didn't like the idea that he was disrupting people’s meals. Because of that, he whispered to Minho to be quiet, and the older, who was in a state of submission, bit Changbin’s shoulder to muffle the sounds. Changbin smirked and thrusted harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Changbin felt that he would come soon, so he warned Minho, who just let out a whine. Changbin thrusted faster, hitting Minho’s prostate every time, making Minho’s eyesight blurry from the pleasure. The man had tears streaming down his face, but he didn't mind because it felt so good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________With a few more thrusts, Changbin was coming inside Minho, and the elder came on his own shirt. Changbin took the butt plug (Minho had set it on the counter from the last time they had sex today) and put it inside Minho. Then he cleaned them up, offering Minho his leather jacket to hide the cum stain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Changbin had to help Minho walk out of the bathroom and back to their friends, who all smiled at them. Except for Hyunjin. Hyunjin glared at Changbin and quietly said some things, but Minho was too busy falling asleep on Changbin’s shoulder to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Five

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff  
I’m walking in a dark tunnel  
Cruel and fearful days  
I’m enduring through alone

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Jisung felt weak.

It started when Changbin and his friend entered the restaurant. At first, Jisung barely noticed the pain. It was so small, so insignificant, that he just ignored it. But the longer he sat at the table, and the longer he talked with his new friends, the more he hurt.

It started with his stomach hurting. After his stomach it was his head, then his chest. He started feeling tired and didn't want to converse, but he kept conversing. At first he thought it was because he didn't have enough energy, so he started to make people smile, and he realized that wasn't why. He asked Hyunjin and he said Jisung might be sick, but Jisung didn't know that was possible.

Jisung noticed that Minho, Changbin’s friend, didn't order anything to eat either. Jisung thought it was weird that a human would skip a meal, but he learned that Minho had already eaten dinner. He also noticed that Hyunjin and Changbin seemed to be good friends, because they were talking almost the entire dinner. However, it seemed they got into an argument because Changbin went to the bathroom with Minho, and didn't come out for 20 minutes. Minho fell asleep on Changbin and they left soon after.

Now it was just Jisung, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Felix. They were eating dessert together, talking calmly. Jisung tried to pay attention to the conversation, but he found it difficult with his raging headache. He ended up laying on Felix’s shoulder, happy when he got head pats from his new friend. 

Hyunjin noticed Jisung wasn't feeling well so soon he decided to take him home. Seungmin walked them home but he had to leave, saying how he had school the next day. Seungmin kissed Hyunjin goodbye and waved at Jisung. 

Hyunjin was currently grabbing a bunch of blankets, piling them on top of Jisung, who claimed he was cold. Then Hyunjin made some popcorn and hot cocoa, then came to cuddle with Jisung. 

Jisung smiled and leaned into Hyunjin, enjoying his cuddles from the taller boy. Hyunjin held him close and fed him a piece of popcorn. They had learned that Jisung likes sweet foods, and apparently popcorn was sweet because Jisung loved it. Hyunjin turned on a movie and stayed up with Jisung.

Jisung didn't get sleepy yet because all his friends had smiled lots today. But he was so exhausted and in pain that he fell asleep on Hyunjin almost right away. 

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

When Jisung woke up in the morning, Hyunjin had fallen asleep. Jisung stayed on the couch by him, careful not to wake him. But he decided he wanted to make food for Hyunjin, because the boy had constantly been nice to him. So he headed to the kitchen and looked up some recipes on Hyunjin’s phone. Even though Jisung has his own phone, he tends to use Hyunjin’s because it’s newer. Jisung’s was cheap, and he was grateful he had it, but he liked Hyunjin’s more.

Jisung found a cheesecake recipe and was happy to see Hyunjin had all the ingredients. Cheesecake was Jisung’s favorite human food, so Hyunjin would get it for him all the time. Jisung started following the recipe when Hyunjin got a call.

“Hey Seungmin,” Jisung spoke into Hyunjin’s phone. 

_”Oh, hey Sungie. Are you feeling better?”_

_“Yeah! I’m making cheesecake right now.”_

__”Ah. Do you need help?”_ _

__“Hmm… nope! I want to brag to Hyunjin that I didn't need anyone’s help to make it. Hyunjin’s still asleep because he stayed up with me last night. Isn't that sweet?” Jisung asked._ _

__Seungmin chuckled. _”Yeah, it’s sweet. I’ll be heading to class, but if you need anything, feel free to call me, okay?”__ _

___Jisung giggled and nodded, “Okay Seungmo! I love you!”_ _ _

____”I know, I know. Bye.”_ _ _ _

____Jisung set Hyunjin’s phone down and continued with the recipe. He was so engrossed in the baking that he didn't notice Hyunjin was awake until he felt arms around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. Jisung smiled when he received a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning,” Hyunjin’s sleepy voice sounded in his ear,_ _ _ _

____“Good morning, Hyunnie. Look, I’m making a cheesecake!”_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin giggled and reached a hand out to open the oven and look inside. “Yeah, you sure are. Did you look up a recipe?”_ _ _ _

____Jisung nodded, turning around. Hyunjin let go of him and sat on the counter, his face resting on his knees which were pulled to his chest._ _ _ _

____Jisung replied, “Yeah, I used your phone. Oh, and Seungmin called. He’s in class but he wanted to say hi or something.”_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin nodded, smiling slightly. “Yeah, he does that every morning. How long until the cheesecake is done?”_ _ _ _

____Jisung picked up Hyunjin’s phone to look at the timer on it. “In 40 minutes. Is that okay?”_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin nodded, and he took his phone back. “Are you feeling better?”_ _ _ _

____Jisung sat on the counter opposite of his friend to have a conversation. “Yup. I’m not sure why I felt bad yesterday, but I feel better now. Honestly I’ve never felt that bad, because so far I’ve had enough energy. But last night I should’ve had lots of energy, but it suddenly went away. It was weird.” Jisung said, and there was silence before Jisung said, “Jinnie, can you get me some chocolate milk?”_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin chuckled and nodded, then he opened the fridge and tossed Jisung a bottle of chocolate milk. “Are angels able to get sick like humans do?” Hyunjin asked._ _ _ _

____Jisung thought for a moment, taking a sip. “I’ve never heard of that happening before. Besides, nothing happened that could’ve made me sick.”_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin nodded and it was silent again before he asked, “Are devils a thing?”_ _ _ _

____Jisung rolled his eyes and giggled, “The devil rules demons. Sometimes demons are sent to earth to destroy things, or to ruin things. Demons have different professions, too. Some demons get energy from frowns, or from sex, or from breaking hearts. There’s many more, but those are probably the main ones.”_ _ _ _

____“What do angels get energy from?”_ _ _ _

____“Hmm. Some get energy from smiles, like me. My friend Soobin gets energy when people love him, platonically or romantically. There are some weird things, but let’s not talk about those.”_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin nodded, understanding. After a minute or two, Hyunjin asked, “What happens when an angel and demon come into contact?”_ _ _ _

____Jisung was surprised by the question. Honestly, he’d never thought of that before. Although it was surely possible, it had never crossed his mind as a possibility. So it took him longer to think of an answer to this question, but the only answer he was sure of wasn't very helpful. “I… I don't know.”_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin nodded, smiling softly. Then he started talking about last night, asking how Jisung felt about his friends. Jisung was happy to answer._ _ _ _

____“I love them! I love Felix because he’s beautiful and he’s always making people happy. And Jeongin’s always smiling, it’s so sweet. I liked Chan because he was always helping us, even me and Minho, and he was sweet and patient. And I liked Changbin because he was being really nice to Minho, and you seem to be close to Changbin because you were talking a lot. And I’m not sure about Minho, because we didn't talk much. But! He’s so fucking beautiful.”_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin was smiling beautifully while he listened to Jisung talk about his friends. Jisung learned that Hyunjin really liked when his friends got along, and Jisung was willing to get along with anyone to make Hyunjin happy. Jisung rambled on, telling Hyunjin about his interactions with each friend. He was still talking when the timer went off, so Jisung turned it off and grabbed the cheesecake out of the oven._ _ _ _

____Hyunjin watched carefully, noticing that Jisung had memorized the instructions by now. Jisung took it out of the oven and placed it in the fridge, explaining that it had to sit for 8 hours before they could eat it. Hyunjin understood and started scrolling through his phone to find a place to order food from._ _ _ _

____“Can we get hamburgers?” Jisung asked, and Hyunjin nodded. He placed the order for a hamburger and fries (Jisung likes fries) and he set his phone down._ _ _ _

____“Wanna walk with me to get them?” Hyunjin asked._ _ _ _

____Jisung shook his head, going into Hyunjin’s room to get dressed. Hyunjin followed and helped Jisung tie his shoes. Jisung said, “I’ll go, and you can rest. I’ll be back, okay?” Hyunjin nodded and Jisung headed out the door._ _ _ _

____Jisung made his way to where he knew the restaurant was. He got there early so he decided to go to the gas station next door and treat Hyunjin to some candies. Suddenly, Jisung’s head started spinning and he almost dropped to the floor, holding himself up by a shelf of chips. He felt arms on his waist helping him up and he turned to see Minho._ _ _ _

____“Oh, hi Minho…” Jisung said, trying to balance himself. Minho blinked a bit and replied with a greeting. “Minho, can you help me to the counter? I need to hurry because I have food waiting for me…”_ _ _ _

____Minho agreed and helped Jisung to the counter. But suddenly, Jisung’s senses dulled and he was only aware of the scent of Minho’s perfume, wafting in the air. He closed his eyes, a bit overwhelmed, and felt himself get aroused. He swayed in the air and felt lips attach to his neck. The rest was a blur._ _ _ _


	6. Six

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I hold out my hand  
But no one is there to grab it  
I’m riding on my pain and my tears  
As I try to escape above

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Minho woke up next to Changbin, like normal, and he was feeling better than he was when he fell asleep. Changbin was cleaning, and Minho got up to make a move on him. However, Changbin seemed to be in a bad mood.

“Go have sex with one of your others.”

Minho was surprised at the words. “But what if I want sex with you?”

Changbin just raised an eyebrow, telling Changbin to get out of the way while he sweeps. Minho stepped off the wood and onto the carpet, out of the way. Finally, Changbin offered, “Find someone who’s better than me. With lots of money.”

Minho thought for a second and went up to Changbin, kissing his cheek a few times. Then he grabbed his phone and wallet. “Okay, I will. Bye bye!” He waved and headed out the door.

Minho didn't know where to start so he settled on walking the streets, keeping an eye out for a pretty man or woman who looked like fun. These days, Minho found himself leaning towards men, but sex is sex and he’d settle for anything. He was passing by a convenience store when his stomach started hurting. But once he was past it, the feeling left. Curiously, he started walking back towards the store. The closer he got, the more he hurt, until he was standing outside the store.

Minho walked inside the store, deciding he could look for someone inside it. He also decided it was a coincidence that his stomach was hurting again.

When he walked inside he noticed one of Changbin’s friends—the brunette whose name Minho never found out. Minho saw that the man was starting to fall, so Minho rushed up beside him. He caught him as he fell, and they made eye contact. Minho blinked harshly, and he could be seeing things, but for a moment he could swear Jisung’s eyes were gold. But he blinked and they were brown again. 

Minho’s thoughts were interrupted by Jisung stuttering, “Oh… hi Minho…”

“Hey…” Minho replied. 

“Minho, will you help me to the counter? I need to hurry because I have food waiting for me…”

Minho nodded and helped Jisung to the counter, paying for the chocolates that Jisung was holding. Minho remembered that yesterday he’d wanted to know the boy’s name, so he asked. “What’s your name?”

“Han Jisung. I feel funny.”

Minho giggled at that. Of course he felt funny; Minho had put him under his spell. It was clear because when he started kissing Jisung’s neck, the man moaned loudly even though the cashier was right in front of them.

Minho asked the cashier to keep Jisung’s things with him while they went to the bathroom. Then Minho led Jisung into the convenience store’s bathroom, closing the door behind them.

_Minho pressed Jisung against the counter and connected their lips. He felt hands gripping his shoulders, heard small whimpers. It was like heaven to hold Jisung in his hands._

__Jisung was leaning back against the counter, his body pressed fully against Minho’s. He felt hands trail his body, moaning softly at every touch. Minho’s hands were mean, gripping his hips roughly or palming him through his jeans. To Jisung, Minho felt like hell._ _

___They made out for too long. They simply got carried away, too busy drowning in each other. It wasn't until Jisung pulled away to whine about his headache that Minho finally went further._ _ _

____Minho’s hands worked quickly to unbutton Jisung’s skinny jeans, pulling them off with Jisung’s help. His lips were kissing and biting Jisung’s neck, loving the cute mewls Jisung let out from the feeling. Minho could tell Jisung was sensitive by the way his back arched when Minho started sucking a hickey into his neck. And even though Jisung was in pain, he played along, not wanting Minho to stop._ _ _ _

_____That was, until Minho left one too many bites and his skin felt like it was burning._ _ _ _ _

______”Hyung-” Jisung moaned out, and Minho stopped himself from unbuttoning his own shirt to listen. “Hyung, it hurts when you're rough with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minho let out a small groan at the words, feeling his boner get much more painful. He continued to unbutton his shirt, watching as Jisung’s eyes trailed down his chest. Finally, Minho asked, “Baby, do you like it when I touch you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jisung whined, pulling Minho closer. “I love it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Minho smirked. “Do you like it when I’m rough with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jisung hesitated. “Hyung, it hurts. I’ve never been touched like this. But it feels good. I like it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Minho nodded, understanding. He took his shirt off fully, now completely undressed in front of Jisung. He felt Jisung’s eyes on his body, and he couldn't stop himself from stripping Jisung naked as well. He had every intent to destroy him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Minho helped Jisung onto the counter and pressed their foreheads together. He whispered in a calm voice, “Should I tell you what I’ll do to make you feel better?” He waited for Jisung’s nod before continuing. “I’m going to put my fingers in your ass. I’ll try not to make it hurt, but I have a feeling both of us would enjoy the pain. I’m going to fuck you on the counter, or on the wall, or wherever I feel like. Then I’m going to leave. Sounds fair?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Jisung stared at Minho for a few seconds but finally said, “Yes hyung, it sounds fair.” Then he spread his legs, a sign that Minho could start._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jisung had never done something like this. He knew what sex was because one day when he walked in on Hyunjin and Seungmin (even after they repeatedly told him not to enter the room), they’d decided to explain. To Jisung, it seemed too intimate to share with a stranger. But now, as he felt a slick finger enter his ass, he wasn't too sure. He liked the feeling and would probably want more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The second finger hurt more than expected. He felt himself stretch, and he whined in pain. However, he was thankful for Minho’s hands around his member, which pumped it to distract him from the pain. Minho seemed to be a professional, and he wondered how many times Minho had done this, and also with who._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisung’s thoughts didn't wander further when he felt the third finger enter him. He was embarrassed how loud his moan was, but he didn't apologize. He found his hips moving gently against Minho’s hands, feeling pleasure in both his cock and his hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Minho was in love with the sight of Jisung. He loved the way the man’s eyes closed, and his nose scrunched, and he especially loved the loud moans he was emitting. He even loved the simple things; how Jisung’s hair fell over his eyes, how his sweat made his skin glisten, and how his hands were gripping at Minho’s shirt as if they were keeping the man alive. Minho was in love with the sight of Han Jisung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He especially loved it when his dick entered Jisung. The man’s eyes scrunched closed tightly, and his hold clenched. His mouth made a big O that was so pretty, Minho couldn't resist the urge to put his fingers into it. Everything about Han Jisung was beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Jisung was in pain. He knew he should tell Minho to stop, But he couldn't bring himself to. There was something about the pain, about feeling so helpless, that Jisung couldn't resist. He found himself trying to tell Minho how good he was, but Jisung couldn't figure out how. His whole body was numb at this point, and he felt like throwing up, but he felt good. It felt good to have Minho thrusting into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And it felt fucking_ great _when he orgasmed, coming strongly. Soon after he felt Minho come inside him too, and he let out a sigh when he felt the man pull out.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Minho wasn't done yet. He was so in love with how it felt to have sex with Jisung, that he didn't want to stop. He found himself turning Jisung around and bending him over the counter, hearing a loud sound of surprise when he thrusted into Jisung again. Jisung’s head was turned, cheek pressed against the counter, but Minho didn't want it like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Jisung felt hands pulling his hair, turning his head to look straight in front of him. Through his fucked out state he managed to open his eyes and found himself staring at his own reflection. He made a sound because of how lewd he looked, with his face red and hair sticking to his forehead. Then he turned his eyes to stare at Minho’s through the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________They made eye contact and Jisung felt his heart flutter. If he weren't being fucked over a counter by the man right now, he would probably be asking for his number. His hair was falling over his eyes, which were half-closed and practically glaring at Jisung. His chest was exposed, and Jisung watched the sweat drip off it. He followed Minho’s arm down to look at his hands. One was around Jisung’s waist, gripping it roughly to thrust deeper, and the other was tangled in Jisung’s hair, pulling it to make Jisung stare at his reflection. After only a minute of staring at the reflection, Jisung came again. Minho’s thrusts started speeding up, growing sloppier until he stopped. He buried himself deep inside Jisung and came, filling Jisung with his seed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Seven

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I’m on a hellevator  
My hellevator

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

When Jisung finally came to his senses, he was sitting on the bathroom counter, and Minho was long gone. Jisung was unsure of how long he’d been there, but he didn't mind staying there longer. His mind was racing, trying to think of why he was there, until he finally remembered.

He remembered everything all at once; the thrill, the pain, the pleasure. He remembered it all, and he couldn't say he regretted it. It felt nice in a way—nice to be used for someone else’s pleasure—but also nice to be touched in a way he’d never felt before. 

Jisung finally came back to reality when he heard his phone ding. He picked it up and looked at the message, seeing it was from Hyunjin but he didn't read it. Instead he called Hyunjin, who picked up on the first ring.

_”I swear to fucking God, Han Jisung! Where the hell are you?!?”_

Ah. Seungmin had Hyunjin’s phone. 

“Minnie! Something great happened but I need you guys to come get me.” 

_”Do you think worrying us to death is great??”_ That was Hyunjin’s voice. Jisung bit his lip. 

“Jinnie… listen, I’ll send you my location. I’ll tell you guys everything once we get home.” 

_”You’d better say sorry,”_ Seungmin said, then he hung up. 

Jisung opened his phone and sent the address, then he finally looked through the messages Hyunjin sent him. They were all sent in a panic, and Jisung felt bad for not telling him where he was sooner. Although… for some reason it felt like he had been in a trance, but he didn't know why. 

He cleaned himself up and limped out of the bathroom, surprised at the pain he felt in his hips and lower back. He headed to the counter, where there was no worker, but his bag was sitting on the counter for him. He grabbed it and bowed, despite there being nobody in the store. Then he headed out and waited on the sidewalk for Seungmin and Hyunjin to walk up. 

He only waited ten minutes when he finally saw the boyfriends walking up, holding hands. Hyunjin rushed up to Jisung and kissed his forehead, saying, “Jisung, I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

Seungmin followed, flicking Jisung’s forehead. “You little bitch. You had us worried!” Despite his mean words, Seungmin had a look of happiness on his face, and Jisung could tell he was thankful Jisung was safe. Jisung smiled and bounced a little. 

“Let’s go home. I have so much to tell you!” Jisung cheered. The others nodded and started walking away, but Jisung was walking slower, still in pain. Seungmin rolled his eyes and turned around, glaring at him, and Hyunjin turned slowly, with sympathetic eyes. 

“So you _did_ get fucked!” Seungmin yelled, marching up to Jisung. He raised his hand as if he would slap Jisung, making him flinch, but Seungmin didn’t slap him. He slowly lowered his hand. “You bitch. Who’d you have sex with?” 

“How did you know?” Jisung asked, his voice shaky. He wasn't really sure why Seungmin was reacting badly, but he was suddenly too scared to speak clearly. 

“You smell like it,” Seungmin growled, stepping forward, “And you're limping. You fucking have hickeys all over your neck, and your lips are red. Who’d you have sex with?” 

Jisung whimpered and looked away again, his hand weakly reaching forward to hold Seungmin’s hand, and he was surprised that Seungmin intertwined their fingers. For someone as angry as Seungmin was, he was still caring. Jisung stepped a bit, falling into Seungmin’s arms and crying loudly. Hyunjin was beside him in a second, rubbing his back. Seungmin held him wordlessly, petting his hair and letting him cry. After a minute or so, Jisung pulled away only enough to speak. “Minnie… why is it bad?” 

Seungmin took a deep breath and answered with, “I’ll tell you at home. Let’s go.” Jisung nodded and felt arms around him, and felt himself being picked up. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, hiding his face in Hyunjin’s shoulder as he was carried home. He was extremely embarrassed at the situation, and honestly had never thought that doing something like this would bring on such a negative reaction. His mind started racing, thinking about all the things Seungmin would say when they made it home, and he started regretting his decision to have sex with Minho. 

Although… it didn't really feel like much of a decision. There was almost an invisible force that pulled Jisung towards the man. Jisung knew it was impossible, but something in his mind kept coming to that conclusion. 

Too soon, they arrived in Hyunjin’s apartment. Jisung was set on the couch while Seungmin went to the kitchen. Hyunjin and Seungmin sat in silence for a few minutes until Seungmin came into the living room with three steaming cups of tea. He set them on the coffee table then sat on Jisung’s other side. 

“Where do you want to start?” Seungmin asked, sipping his tea. 

Jisung bit his lip, hesitating, but he ended up telling the whole story. The entire time, Hyunjin kept making gagging noises to brighten the mood, but Seungmin kept a straight face, staring down at his tea with an unreadable expression. Jisung started crying halfway through, embarrassed that he’d let an almost-stranger do these things to him, but for some reason he still didn't regret it. 

There was a long pause when Jisung’s story was over. Finally, Seungmin looked up and made eye contact with Jisung. “Sungie… you don't even know Minho. Why’d you let him do that?” His words were careful, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

Jisung paused and made eye contact with Hyunjin. After a few seconds, Hyunjin looked away, chewing on his bottom lip stressfully. Jisung pat Hyunjin’s head a few times and turned back to Seungmin. “There was something there. It felt like I couldn't control myself.” 

Seungmin took in a shaky breath and nodded, although Jisung could tell he didn't understand fully. Carefully, Seungmin asked, “Did you ever want him to stop?” 

That question took Jisung longer. He thought for a minute, before he finally answered. “No, I don't think I did.” 

Seungmin nodded and stood up. “Go take a shower. I’ll leave clothes on the counter for you.” Jisung stood and bowed, going to take a shower. 

Before Jisung could close the bathroom door, a hand slipped in. Jisung opened the door fully and saw Hyunjin standing there. 

“Hyung, do you need anything?” 

Hyunjin bit his lip and thought about it for a moment. Then he leaned in and whispered, “We need to tell Seungmin who you are.” Jisung took a breath and nodded, agreeing. Then Hyunjin left so he could shower. 

The shower felt nice; he was able to rinse himself of the dirtiness he felt from his time with Minho. He took his time in the shower, using all the hot water to calm himself. After he thought he smelled nice, he finally got out of the shower, putting on the clothes Seungmin set out for him. It was a pair of Seungmin’s sweatpants and one of Hyunjin’s shirts, and though both were too loose on him, he was used to wearing their clothes by now. He brushed his hair with his fingers and headed out of the bathroom, finding his friends on the couch. He carefully sat next to them, realizing Hyunjin was on the phone. 

“Hey Changbin.” Hyunjin said. On the other line, Changbin said some things and Hyunjin’s mouth formed a straight line, but his voice stayed sweet as he said, “Ah, I’m sorry Binnie. We actually have plans tomorrow.” There was a pause. “Me, Seungminnie, and Jisungie. We’re busy. Just do it without us.” There were a few more words exchanged before Hyunjin hung up. 

“What was that about?” Seungmin asked. 

“Changbin wants us to all get breakfast tomorrow.” 

“Why’d you say no?” Jisung asked, surprised. Seungmin raised an eyebrow and answered. 

We aren't going to let you see someone who used you for sex. Maybe if he apologizes or something, but it’s not definite. I don't like him.” Hyunjin nodded in agreement. 

Jisung thought for a few seconds and finally agreed. He rested his cheek on Hyunjin’s shoulder and patted his leg, a sign he was ready to tell Seungmin the truth. Hyunjin sighed a little but he turned to Seungmin, saying, “Babe, we have something to tell you.” 

Seungmin raised an eyebrow and leaned back a bit, resting his head against the back of the couch. “Okay, tell me.” 

Hyunjin gestured to Jisung, so he bit his lip. He was suddenly really nervous, because he had no idea how Seungmin would respond. He wanted Seungmin to understand, but he had a feeling Seungmin wouldn't believe them. It was that feeling that made Jisung hesitate before he finally spoke. 

“Seungmin, I’m not who you think I am.” Seungmin bit his lip. “I’m… an angel?” 

There was a long breath of silence then Seungmin broke out into loud laughter. He held his stomach, laughing hard because he thought it was a joke. Meanwhile, Hyunjin was staring at his lap and biting his lip, and Jisung felt a few tears drip down his cheek. 

“Seungmin…” Jisung said quietly, and he waited for Seungmin’s laughing to die down. Jisung let out a choked sound that was supposed to be “Seungmin”. 

“Ah, Jisung, you're funny.” Seungmin said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Mo… Seungmo, I’m being serious! I’m an angel. There’s only a few of us on earth, but I _am_ an angel!” Jisung’s voice grew desperate, and he was suddenly crying. Hyunjin stood petting his hair to calm him down. Jisung desperately needed Seungmin to believe him. 

Seungmin’s jaw clenched and he turned to Hyunjin. “This prank can stop now.” He said firmly, “I don't like to see him crying.” 

Hyunjin just took in a breath and looked away, murmuring, “Babe, it’s not a prank.” 

Seungmin looked between the two of them and nodded. Then he turned around and opened the front door, about to leave. However, before he could leave, he turned around and grabbed Jisung’s face, kissing him on the forehead. Then he did the same to Hyunjin, and he left the house, slamming the door behind him. 


	8. Eight

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

There’s nothing  
No one to care or worry about me  
Only cold words  
Telling me to give up on my dreams

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Minho was excited when Changbin said he’d bring Minho to breakfast with his friends. He even dressed nicely, in his own clothes that Chan had bought him. He’d still neglected to tell Changbin that Chan bought him things in exchange for sex, but he figured it wouldn't be long until Changbin found out.

Minho was dressed in black cargo pants, a black turtleneck shirt, and a white polo shirt that was unbuttoned to show off the turtleneck. He also wore dangly earrings that he loved so much. He’d done makeup today, and he was feeling _very_ attractive. 

Minho and Changbin were the second people to the cafe; Chan was the first. Minho found himself slipping off his shoe and playing with Chan’s foot under the table, at the same time as he was caressing Changbin’s arm to feel his muscles. He was excited for Jisung to come, because he wanted to see how far Jisung would let Minho go. He wanted to see if Jisung would hold his hand, or let him touch his thigh. He was getting eager for Jisung to come.

When everyone but Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jisung came, Minho started pouting. He asked Changbin, “Why isn't Jisungie here?”

Changbin raised an eyebrow at him but he said, “The three of them couldn't make it. Why do you care?”

“I want Jisungie here.” Minho rested his chin on Changbin’s shoulder, pouting. 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Well, fuck, I can't do anything about that!”

Minho whined and dropped his hand to run up and down Changbin’s thigh. “Give me his number.”

Changbin shook his head, taking Minho’s hand off him. Minho pouted even bigger and looked around at all of Changbin’s friends, and he made eye contact with a boy named Jeongin. A smirk slowly appeared on Minho’s face.

Minho slowly slipped away from Changbin and scooted closer to Jeongin. The boy smiled up at him, greeting him with a “Hi, Minho!”

Minho chuckled, moving close enough for their thighs to touch. “Hi, Jeonginnie.”

Jeongin glanced down at their thighs but didn't say anything about it. “How are you, Hyung?”

Minho rested his hand on Jeongin’s thigh and leaned back, side-eyeing Changbin. “I’m fine. How are you?”

Jeongin hesitated and tried to scoot a bit away from Minho, but Minho squeezed his thigh as a warning. He realized Jeongin was the best _and_ worst choice for someone to flirt with. He was the best because Changbin would get jealous, but he was also the worst because he was probably the only one who wouldn't flirt back willingly. Minho rubbed his thumb on Jeongin’s thigh, willing some power to seep in. He realized it was working when Jeongin rested his hand on top of Minho’s. 

“I’m good,” Jeongin replied finally. Minho smirked a bit when he felt Changbin’s hand on his thigh, but Minho just pushed it off. 

“How old are you?” Minho asked Jeongin. He sucked at small talk, but he knew he needed to. 

“I’m 19!” Jeongin said, intertwining their fingers. “How old are you?”

Minho rested his chin on Jeongin’s shoulder. “I’m 22. You know…” he felt Changbin’s eyes on him, “If you don't mind, I’d like to take you home…” He left a soft kiss on Jeongin’s ear and then started sucking on it, eyes half closed as he watched Jeongin’s face turn pink from blush. 

“I’d… love to.” Jeongin said, gripping Minho’s hand rather harshly. Minho chuckled and stood up, about to lead Jeongin away, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Changbin glaring up at him. 

“Stop.” Changbin commanded.

Minho chuckled, wrapping his arm around Jeongin’s waist. “Give me his number.”

Changbin chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments, but he finally said, “Let go of Jeongin.”

Minho rolled his eyes and let go of the younger, willing his power to leave the boy. Changbin hmphed but he handed Minho his phone, which now had Jisung’s contact added. Minho giggled and kissed Changbin’s cheek. 

Minho debated whether he should call or text Jisung, but he decided he would call him because he could will power into his voice, but not through texts. He was about to call him when he felt lips on his, stopping him from clicking call. Minho immediately kissed Changbin back, his eyes closed already. Changbin moved forward a bit, deepening the kiss. Minho was aware they were making out only to postpone Minho’s call to Jisung, but Minho honestly didn't mind. He liked the way Changbin got clingy. 

“Don't call him until late,” Changbin said, pulling away to speak. 

“Why?” Minho asked, moving down to kiss Changbin’s neck.

Changbin let out a sigh caused by the kisses. “Because he’ll be more likely to come over if you call him late at night. Besides, I’ll probably go home with Jeongin today. You’ll have the house to yourselves.”

Minho bit at Changbin’s neck and pulled away. “Okay, I will.”


	9. Nine

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Those quitting words keep hitting my ear  
Only despair grows

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

As soon as he got the call, Jisung was rushing out the door. He didn't bother changing into nicer clothes, instead staying in his sweatpants and hoodie. He was walking as fast as he could to Minho’s house, _so_ eager to feel Minho again.

_As soon as Jisung knocked on Minho’s door, he answered. Jisung took in Minho’s appearance, feeling so helplessly intimidated but so fucking turned on. He pushed Minho into the house, practically slamming the door behind them, and immediately slamming his lips into Minho’s._

__Minho kissed back, excited because of Jisung’s sudden dominance. His head started spinning but he ignored it, pushing Jisung back into the door and reconnecting their lips. The younger was moaning softly, his hands tangled around Minho’s hair. Minho’s hands were busy trying to find their way under Jisung’s shirt, Jisung letting out soft sounds of content._ _

___Jisung felt hands around his waist and his back arched slightly. His hands trailed down Minho’s neck and started unbuttoning the white polo shirt he was wearing above a turtleneck. If Minho hadn’t been wearing a shirt, Jisung would be destroyed right now._ _ _

____Jisung’s head started spinning as he breathed in the scent of Minho’s cologne, although he wasn't sure if it was the cologne that caused the feeling of euphoria. He felt Minho pull away from the kiss and he whined, not wanting it to end. He opened his eyes and was about to pout when he realized that Minho had pulled away to slip off his own turtleneck. Jisung’s mouth dropped open and he let out a choked noise, eyes settling on Minho’s pecks. He swallowed his spit and slowly reached out his hand to feel._ _ _ _

_____As Jisung was feeling him up, Minho started undressing Jisung as well. He left Jisung in only his boxers, and Jisung pulled him in to kiss him again. This time, Minho’s hand found its way up to Jisung’s neck, choking him and pinning him against the wall. A broken moan left Jisung’s lips and his eyes rolled back._ _ _ _ _

______By now Minho was too turned on to stop. He started playing with the edge of Jisung’s underwear, pulling it back so it’d snap against his skin. The sting made Jisung let out whimpers, but he didn't ask him to stop._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Both of Minho’s hands started pulling Jisung’s underwear off, Jisung’s fully hard cock leaping out. Minho blushed at the sight and proceeded to take off his own pants and underwear._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once they were both naked, Minho picked Jisung up, Jisung’s legs wrapping around his waist. He pressed him further back into the wall so he wouldn't fall, then put two of his fingers in the younger’s mouth. Jisung moaned around the fingers, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them. Once they were wet enough, Minho pulled his fingers out and pushed one inside Jisung’s hole without a warning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Jisung moaned loudly, his hands gripping Minho’s shoulders roughly. Minho’s hand didn't move yet, waiting for Jisung to be ready. Jisung squirmed a bit before he finally said, “Minho, fuck me with your fingers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minho chuckled a bit and started thrusting his finger into Jisung, enjoying the way the younger fell apart in his arms. Jisung was a moaning mess, even before Minho added the second finger. Jisung found that he was being too loud, so he tried to quiet himself by sucking hickeys into Minho’s neck, loving the way Minho let out small moans from the action._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________When Jisung was finally stretched enough, Minho carried him over to his and Changbin’s room. He set him down on the bed, Jisung sitting up straight and whining. Minho sat next to him but was pushed down by Jisung, who climbed onto his lap. Jisung reconnected their lips and reached in between them to align Minho with his entrance. He pulled away from the kiss and sat straight up, slowly sinking down onto Minho’s dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They both let out small moans, and Jisung stayed still for a minute. He’d only had a dick in him once before, so he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but Minho didn't seem to mind waiting so Jisung felt comfortable. He finally moved his hips up and dropped back down, both of them letting out moans at that action. Jisung repeated the action and it became a routine, Minho’s hands finding Jisung’s waist to help him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Jisung tried a few different positions until he found one where Minho’s dick was hitting his prostate each time. Jisung let out a loud moan at that, moving faster with the help of Minho’s hands, both of them feeling too good to stop—despite both of their heads spinning the same way every time they got near each other. Minho’s hips started bucking up to meet Jisung’s, and Jisung threw his head back at the action. He felt himself tiring, and Minho could sense it too, so Minho quickly flipped them over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Now that Minho was on top, the pace became fast and unforgivable. Jisung’s back was arching, and Minho hit his prostate every time. Minho’s hand rested on Jisung’s lower back, helping it stay off the bed so he could continue to hit Jisung’s prostate. Jisung was panting beneath him, until finally he said, “Minho, I’m gonna come!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Minho moaned and his hand wrapped around Jisung’s member, pumping him with the same speed as his thrusts. His speed quickened, and they both came at the same time. Minho slowed down, riding out his high, before he collapsed on Jisung. To his surprise, Jisung pulled him closer, murmuring, “Don’t pull out.” Minho nodded and kissed his forehead, turning them so he could spoon Jisung as they fell asleep together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Jisung woke up, blinking and stretching his arms. He noticed hands wrapped around him, which wasn't unusual since he sometimes would sleep next to Hyunjin whenever he felt sick. But then he noticed the hands were Minho’s, and he smiled softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Once Minho was fully awake he came to his senses. His stomach was aching and he felt like throwing up, so he tried to get up but he felt Minho’s dick inside him. He cursed, reaching back and slowly pulling Minho out of him. He felt bad, but he _really_ needed to go to the bathroom before he threw up on Minho. He rushed to the bathroom, and did, in fact, throw up. He sat on the bathroom floor for a few minutes before he decided to take a shower, and he washed himself clean. It took a while to clean all the cum out of himself, but when he did, he got out. He threw up a second time, then got dressed. He made his way back into Minho’s bedroom, finding him to be still asleep on his bed. Jisung felt bad for leaving without telling the older, but he needed to go home. So he dialed Hyunjin’s number, not bothering to read all the texts he’d received from him, and Hyunjin answered within a few seconds. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________”I’m going to kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisung sighed. Of course Seungmin had Hyunjin’s phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hey, Minnie,” Jisung whispered, not wanting to wake Minho up. “I need you to pick me up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________”Send me your location,”_ Seungmin demanded, and he hung up. Jisung texted the location to Seungmin, who came in about two minutes, driving a car Jisung had never seen before. He went out of Minho’s apartment and got into the backseat, because the front was occupied by Hyunjin and Seungmin. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Who’s car is this?” Jisung asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“My ex girlfriend’s,” Seungmin answered, “She’s out of state so she left her car with me, she doesn't want to leave it at her home because there’s a bunch of gang members she’s scared will steal it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisung nodded in understanding, and the rest of the drive was silent. They made their way into Hyunjin’s apartment, and they all sat on the couch, which had become a routine every time Jisung was about to be scolded. Jisung bit his lip, waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hyunjin finally spoke up, saying, “You slept with Minho again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisung gasped, surprised that Hyunjin knew. “What the—how’d you know??”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hyunjin rolled his eyes, leaning back a bit and laying his legs across Seungmin’s lap. “That was Changbin’s apartment, and Minho’s staying with Changbin. I’m not stupid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisung was honestly surprised, but he figured it made sense. Still, he was kind of hoping to lie and play this situation off. He was about to speak when Seungmin did instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Was I not clear when I said you shouldn't sleep with Minho? Or do you just disregard my words like a child being told no by their mother?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Well that was harsh. Jisung bit his lip, not sure how to reply, but he settled with, “You were clear, Minnie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Seungmin nodded, then asked, “Then why on earth did you do it again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisung hesitated, but he answered, sure of his reasoning. “Because it feels good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Seungmin took a deep breath and stood up, heading to the kitchen, which was open so Jisung and Seungmin could keep talking. Seungmin reached in the fridge and pulled something out, while still listening to Jisung and Hyunjin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jisung, you start hurting every time you're near Minho. Do you think it’s a coincidence?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisung didn't know how to answer Hyunjin’s question. He _had_ realized that whenever he hurt, he was with Minho, but he didn't think much of it. Honestly, something about Minho made Jisung’s pain lessen, but it was always there and always evident. After a minute of silence, Seungmin said, “How big of a slice of cheesecake do you guys want?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisung’s mood immediately brightened, and he showed Seungmin on his fingers how big of a slice he wanted. Seungmin brought over a slice for each of them, then sat down, cuddling into Hyunjin’s side while Hyunjin turned on a movie. It was an unspoken agreement that whenever the boys talked about a serious or sensitive subject, they’d take care of each other well afterwards. And Jisung was really grateful, so grateful that he kissed both of the others’ cheeks, telling him he loves them. And he felt a burst of energy when both of the others said, “I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Ten

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

The hopeful sky only gets covered by other people’s hands

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Minho woke up to the most painful feeling in his gut. As soon as he sat up, he ran to the bathroom and puked, then he rushed into the shower. He didn't even bother wondering about where Jisung was—he was used to waking up abandoned. He washed himself well, then got out of the shower. He brushed his teeth first, washing out the nasty taste that was in his mouth. Then he sat on the bathroom counter and started doing his makeup, playing music on his phone to occupy him. He ended up getting distracted and ended up dancing instead, learning the whole choreo to I Can’t Stop Me by Twice. When he finally finished his makeup, he went out to the kitchen and made a snack. He was eating apple slices when he heard the front door open.

“Hey Changbinnie!” Minho called out, hopping up onto the counter and sitting criss-cross. 

“Hey Minho. Where’s Jisung? Did he even come?” Changbin set a bag by the front door and hung up his keys, then he opened his mouth so Minho could feed him an apple slice. 

“Yep, he came. But he’s gone now.” Minho said, kissing Changbin’s cheek. 

“Did you text you before he left?”

Minho thought for a second, but he realized he’d left his phone in the pocket of the pants he wore last night. He went into the room and grabbed it out, then ran back to Changbin. 

“Oh, he _did_ text me! He said _’I really had fun, but I had to leave. Forgive me for not waking you up. Let’s meet again another time?’”_

__Changbin nodded, waiting for Minho to reply and turn off his phone. “Will you meet with him again?”

“Mhm. He’s the best sex I’ve ever had.” Minho said. Then he got off the counter and started brewing some coffee. It was already 3:00 pm, but Minho loves coffee. As he waited for it to brew, he went on his phone and started looking through Twitter. He wasn't paying much attention until he saw a post that was basically a quote about love. 

“Baby, why are people so crazy about love?” Minho asked.

Changbin raised an eyebrow, but he answered nonetheless. “Well, some people believe that life won't mean anything if they don't have someone to live it with. What makes you ask?”

“Mmh. And what _is_ love?”

Changbin was thrown off, but he thought for a bit and finally answered, “It’s a mutual attraction. It’s when two people are drawn closer by an invisible force.”

“Are we in love?” Minho asked, pouring them both mugs of coffee. 

Changbin chuckled a bit and stood up, adding whatever he wanted into his own coffee. “No, Minho. We’re in lust; lust is when two people are drawn together for _sex._ Love is when two people don't need sex; they just need each other. If you were in love with someone, you’d want to be around them all the time, no matter what. Just being around them is enough.” Changbin paused and sat back down. “Seungmin and Hyunjin are in love.”

“Which ones are they?” Minho asked. He remembered that they were names of Changbin’s friends, but he couldn't remember which ones. 

“The tall ones that always hold hands and kiss,” Changbin said, waiting for Minho’s nod. Then he continued, “They’ve known each other for years, and for a long time they were just friends. But something clicked in Hyunjin’s mind and he came to me, he told me he loved Seungmin. Then one day, Seungmin came to me and said the same about Hyunjin. I kept urging them to confess, but they didn't for another 9 months. Then, finally, they confessed and went on their first date. And that day was probably the happiest day of their life,” Changbin smiled just by remembering. “For the entire year they were together, they’ve been equally in love ever since. And then Jisung came into the mix, and I got worried, but I realized no matter how many times Hyunjin kisses Jisung’s cheek, or how many times Seungmin pets Jisung’s hair; they still would never feel anything romantic for him. Only for each other. That’s what love is.”

Minho attentively listened to the heartfelt story, but at the end, he just gagged dramatically. “That was a dumb story. Sex is much more fun than love.”

Changbin chuckled and it was silent for a while. They were both on their phones, looking through social media, when suddenly Minho set his phone on the counter. “Changbin.”

“Yeah?”

“Let me ride you.”

Changbin choked on his coffee, and he looked at the man with wide eyes. It always scared him that Minho could be so direct. But he just nodded, and walked to the bedroom, Minho gladly following. 

_Minho got undressed in the doorway, while Changbin reached inside the bedside table to get lube. Then he undressed, and Minho sat on the bed, his legs spread and ready to be prepped._

__Minho was surprised when Changbin entered him with his tongue. He let out a moan and leaned back on his elbows, watching Changbin with dark eyes as he ate him out._ _

___Changbin then pushed one finger inside of Minho, not surprised when it slipped in easily. He pushed in a second and started thrusting, watching Minho moan and throw his head back. Ever since he saw Jisung ride him, Minho wanted to ride someone to see how it felt. So when Changbin’s fingers finally left him, he sat up and pushed Changbin onto the bed, pinning him down. With his free hand, he aligned Changbin’s member with his entrance._ _ _

____He pushed himself down slowly, moaning as he bottomed out. He scrunched his eyes closed, and imagined Jisung riding his dick. Minho moaned just from the memory, and he started moving his hips back and forth, exciting himself further. Loud moans spilled from his mouth, and he started imagining what it’d be like for him to ride Jisung’s cock._ _ _ _

_____There was something about Jisung that Minho just couldn't get over. Maybe it was his eyes, which would turn wide when Minho hit his prostate. Maybe it was how his cheeks would puff up when he rested his face against Minho’s chest. Maybe it was the way he moaned his name when he came. Minho wasn't sure what it was, but something about the boy always left him wanting more._ _ _ _ _

______As his speed quickened, Changbin started moving his hips to meet Minho’s. This action was the same one Minho had done last night to Jisung; only he liked it better when he was doing it to Jisung. That way, he could see Jisung’s eyes roll back, and he could feel Jisung’s legs tremble._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minho didn't even bother covering the fact he was thinking of Jisung during the sex. He was sure Changbin heard the way Minho called out Jisung’s name, the way he came with the younger’s name at the tip of his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Eleven

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I’m praying to live as I try to endure

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

_In Jisung’s dream, he was with Minho. The older man was holding his hand, listening to Jisung talk about something. It was the same thing Seungmin and Hyunjin did, and Jisung was smart enough to know only people who were in love do that._

__Minho’s eyes sparkled and danced when they met Jisung’s, and Jisung leaned forward, connecting to Minho’s lips and pulling away slowly. Their lips danced with each other’s for a few minutes, then Jisung pulled away._ _

___Jisung continued to talk, and although Jisung knew it was a dream, he loved the way his mind could easily picture what Minho would look like staring at him with love. There was something about it that made Jisung’s heart flutter, even though he knew it was a dream._ _ _

____When Jisung woke up, he was alone in bed. Hyunjin had left to work, leaving Jisung all alone. Seungmin had classes until noon today, and from a look at the clock Jisung knew it was 10 am. So he got up, making his way to the living room and sitting down on the couch, turning on a movie to pass the time._ _

__In the movie, there were two main characters who hated each other. Jisung grew to like the guy, because he had long eyelashes and high cheekbones. Jisung started to imagine he was Minho, and the thought brought a smile to his face. But his smile disappeared when the girl slapped Minho._ _

__Maybe he should watch a different movie._ _

__Wait, were they kissing now? Didn't the girl just slap him?”_ _

__Jisung kept watching, confused as to why the man would still kiss someone who was mean to him. But the more he wondered, the more invested he got into the show, and he was sad when it ended._ _

__It was exactly noon when the movie ended. Jisung happily dialed Seungmin’s number, waiting a few seconds until he picked up._ _

___”Hey Sungie.”_ _ _

___“Hi Minnie! I was thinking maybe we can go on a date?”_ _ _

____”Hmm, a date? Well, I’m hungry, so we can go to the sandwich shop. I’m sure you can order a coffee at least.”_ _ _ _

____“Yay, thank you Seungminnie! I love you.”_ _ _ _

_____”I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Jisung hung up and then he headed to get ready. He knew it would take Seungmin 15 minutes to get here, so he had time. He chose to dress in light skinny jeans (Seungmin had bought them for Jisung as a gift) and a white shirt that he tucked in. He put on one of Hyunjin’s necklaces, then he did some eyeshadow and chapstick. He put on his white combat boots and headed out the door. He waited in the parking lot, where he knew Seungmin would pick him up at. He had to wait for only a minute or two before Seungmin pulled up, so Jisung got in the car and buckled. “Hi Seungmo! Ruff ruff.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Ruff ruff,” Seungmin replied, smiling. “What’d you do all day?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I watched a movie. It was like, a girl and a guy, and they hate each other, and then they kissed and started dating.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Seungmin laughed at the vague description and started driving. “Did you like the movie?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah, it was cute. The guy looked like Minho.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Seungmin rolled his eyes at that and started to focus on the road. They were at the sandwich shop in less than 10 minutes, and the two got out and found a seat._ _ _ _ _

_____“You look pretty today,” Seungmin said after they’d ordered. The compliment made Jisung smile._ _ _ _ _

_____“You too.” Seungmin was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, and faded jeans. He already knew Hyunjin would be fangirling over him once he got home from work._ _ _ _ _

_____Jisung drank his coffee while Seungmin ate. They made small talk, until finally Jisung brought up the reason he’d asked Seungmin to take him out._ _ _ _ _

_____“What does it mean when you have a dream about someone?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “Depends. What happened in the dream? If you killed them, you probably hate them.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Jisung started giggling. “Minnie—In the dream we kissed.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Seungmin choked on his food. _”We??”__ _ _ _ _

______Jisung practically died laughing, grabbing his stomach and his eyes watering. He laughed until his face hurt, and even then he couldn't stop. Seungmin started chuckling and said, “I mean, it would explain why you asked to go on a date with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two started cracking up again, neither of them were able to breathe. Everyone else was probably looking at them as if they were maniacs, but honestly—they might be. It was a full two minutes when finally they calmed down. Seungmin crossed his hands on the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anyways, sorry about that. Who’d you kiss in the dream?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jisung giggled and wiped tears from under his eyes. “Me and Minho. And he held my hand too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seungmin froze, surprised. It took a while to fully comprehend what he’d said, but finally he said, “Oh. Well that’s good, I guess. Tell me the full story.” Seungmin reached his hand across the table and held Jisung’s, stroking it gently as he told the story._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once Jisung was finished, Seungmin nodded. “Okay, so that probably means you like him. Like, romantically.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh… well, what should I do?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I’m still not fully convinced Minho’s a good person, seeing as how he’s only used you for sex so far. But, maybe you could ask him on a date, and if he doesn't have sex with you, he might be a better person than I thought. Do you like that idea?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jisung smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I like it! I want to go on a date with him tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seungmin nodded, looking at Jisung fondly. “Maybe you can ask him to meet you at your favorite cafe. And on the date, you should talk well, and get to know each other. To make sure he’s a good person.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jisung agreed, and he pulled out his phone to text Minho._ _ _ _ _ _

_______**Minho** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______**_Hey, I was thinking maybe we could go out to breakfast tomorrow? There’s a cafe I really like, and I thought maybe I could show it to you.  
(1:07pm)_ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______**__Sounds great. Can you give me the address?  
(1:33pm)_ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______**___*address attached*  
(read 1:35pm)_ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Twelve

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

With the piercing eyes on me  
I’m going insane

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

“On dates, you can't have sex.” Changbin explained as he looked through his closet to pick out clothes for Minho’s date.

“Should I cancel?” Minho asked. He was currently sitting at the foot of Changbin’s bed, swinging his feet. He was nervous because he’d never heard of hanging out with someone without having sex, so the thought made him nervous. 

“Absolutely not. You’ll have fun.” Changbin said, handing Minho clothes. Minho changed into them, looking in the mirror. Changbin had picked out black jeans, a black and white jacket with a collar, and cute glasses. Minho then put on some simple makeup like blush and mascara while Changbin told him the rules of a date. 

“You can’t use magic on him. And he’s really nice, so you have to be nice. And you have to genuinely compliment him.” Changbin went on and on, telling Minho things that he would forget anyways. Finally, it was 9:30, time for Minho to leave. Earlier that morning Changbin fucking him just in case, so he wouldn't be hungry on his date. So Minho was ready, and he walked up to the cafe.

When he entered the cafe, it was almost 10:00, which was when they’d agreed to meet. He looked around and saw that Jisung was already at a table, playing on his phone. Minho smiled and sat in front of the boy, saying, “Hey, Jisungie. You look beautiful.”

Jisung blushed and smiled, looking up at him. “Thank you! And you look so cute.” Jisung’s smile was so sweet and so bright that Minho found himself smiling as well, thanking him. Jisung asked, “Should we get up to order?”

Minho gasped, “Oh! Yeah, we should.” He stood up, Jisung standing next to him, and Minho noticed that his jacket was so large it went to his knees. Minho found that very adorable, although he would never say so. 

They ordered their items (two iced americanos, a slice of cheesecake, and a bread treat) and they sat down again. Their names were called quickly so they got their things and sat back down. 

“So, can you tell me about yourself?” Jisung asked. Minho was completely unprepared for this question, so he started stuttering. 

“Well, I… uhm. I live with Changbin temporarily, and my name is Lee Minho. There isn't really much to say.”

Jisung giggled, tapping the table. “Don't worry, I’m boring too. I’m Han Jiusng, and I don't have a job or school. I live with Hyunjin, and I spend all my time with Hyunjin and Seungmin. And occasionally with the rest of the group too. What do you do for fun?”

Minho thought for a moment, “Well, I’m practically obsessed with sex. Besides that, I like to buy things. I walk around the mall often, and I always buy things.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow because of the first sentence. “I don't have money, so I never buy things.”

Minho gasped, “Oh, damn. Let’s go to the mall today, and I can buy you anything you want.”

Jisung’s eyes widened and he leaned forward, Minho finding the expression way too cute. “Really??”

Minho nodded, taking a bite of his bread before continuing. “Yeah, of course. I think that would be fun.”

Jisung nodded, “I think so too.” 

They kept talking, even after they were done eating. Jisung told Minho all about the time Hyunjin and Seungmin went to the park, and he said he’d kept one of the flowers because it was beautiful. Minho wasn't sure why, but he found that very endearing. He kept a mental note that Jisung likes flowers. 

“Do you want to go now? The mall is only a 15 minute walk away.” Minho said, and Jisung nodded, standing up. They threw away their trash and started walking to where the mall was. Minho was surprised when Jisung’s hand wrapped around Minho’s arm, but he honestly didn't mind. The gesture was adorable, especially since Jisung had sweater paws from the oversized hoodie.

They made their way into the mall, and Jisung was immediately drawn in by the anime store. Jisung explained he was a big fan of anime, so Minho walked in with him. They walked down the isles, and Jisung would explain the storyline of each anime as they passed some merch from it. Jisung said his favorite was Haikyuu because there was a cute character, so Minho let him pick out a piece of merch. Jisung decided on a little stuffie with an orange-haired guy’s character. 

They walked out of the store, Jisung swinging the bag happily. “Thank you, Minho!” He said happily, and he reached up, pressing a short kiss to Minho’s cheek. Minho smiled—he’d been kissed by Jisung before, but now that they were in public, the action had been too sweet for Minho’s dry heart. Minho held Jisung’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

The next store was Spencer’s, which is a place they both thrived in. While Jisung picked out things in the front of the store, like anime shirts and mugs, Minho went into the back and grabbed grabbed way too many sex toys. Minho paid for the items, and outside the store, Minho turned to Jisung, who stopped and looked at him. 

“Can you put this on?” Minho asked, handing Jisung a collar he’d bought. Jisung stared at it for a few moments, but he nodded and put it on. It was adorable; Jisung, in oversized clothes, with a thick black collar around his neck. Minho just wanted to _devour_ him. But they were in public, so instead he settled on ruffling Jisung’s hair. “Mmh, Kitty, you're so beautiful.”

Jisung giggled and nuzzled his face into Minho’s chest. “I’m embarrassed,” Jisung mumbled around Minho’s clothes. Minho cooed at the adorable sight and pulled away from Jisung, holding his face with his hands. 

“But you're so adorable,” Minho whispered, and he started kissing Jisung’s face everywhere. Jisung giggled and closed his eyes, his hand gripping Minho’s shirt tight. Once Minho pulled away, Jisung reached up and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Minho’s hand wrapped around Jisung’s waist, pulling him close. Besides Changbin, he’d never kissed someone without sexual intention, so it was a bit of a new feeling. They’d kissed before, but this time it wasn't dirty; it was sweet and cute. There was something about the fact that it was _Jisung_ that made Minho happy. 

They continued walking around the mall, buying sweets and matching rainbow crocs (Jisung’s idea). The entire time, Jisung was being clingy, and honestly Minho wasn't surprised. He was surprised, however, when Jisung and him both rushed away to the bathroom to throw up. At the same time. 

It was awkward, and Jisung explained that he felt sick and maybe he should go home. Minho frowned, because he still hasn't gotten a taste of Jisung today, but he didn't want to be rude. So instead, he agreed to walk Jisung home. 

“Thanks for today,” Jisung said on the way home. 

Minho smiled slightly. “Thank you too. I’m not used to going out with people without sexual intentions, but you somehow changed that.”

Jisung nodded, and they continued walking in silence. Until Jisung finally said, “I like you, Minho. I’m not sure why. It’s like there’s an… _imaginary force_ that just makes me want to be with you.”

“Really? Well, to me it’s like there’s a force that’s pulling me away from you.” He paused, and Jisung slowly started to retract his arm, taking that as a sign Minho didn't feel the same. Minho hesitated before he finally said, “But, I think it’s _us_ who want us to be together.”

Jisung’s arm hesitantly found Minho’s again. “I’ll keep that in mind. But this is my home, and I feel sick again, so I’ll-” Jisung didn't finish his sentence before he was running off, holding his stomach.


	13. Thirteen

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Even if I succeed  
I’ll be someone’s clown

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

After throwing up for a third time that day, Jisung made his way back to the living room, where Seungmin and Hyunjin were waiting for him. He sat on the couch and immediately started telling them everything that happened on their date.

When he was done with his story, they were both smiling. Hyunjin said, “That’s good. And besides the collar, _nothing_ sexual happened?”

“Nothing!” Jisung agreed, nodding. “I’m so happy. I want to see him every day. His hand is so nice to hold! It feels like he’s protecting me. And, my god, when he kissed me he put his hands on my waist!! It was so comfy!” Jisung sighed, falling back so he was now laying across Seungmin and Hyunjin’s laps. 

Hyunjin’s eyes sparkled when he said, “Tell me again what Minho said at the end of the date.”

Jisung nodded, staring up at Hyunjin. “He said he wants to stay together with me, but it’s almost like something’s pulling us apart.”

“Maybe you guys are allergic to each other,” Hyunjin said, “Since you always get sick around each other.”

Jisung broke out into a laugh, rolling over. “Hyun, I don't think-” he laughed harder, “I don't think humans can be allergic to each other.”

The laughter stopped and it was silent, and Jisung realized his mistake. “I mean, angels shouldn't be allergic to humans. Like, he’s the only one my body has a problem with.”

Hyunjin nodded, “Well, if that’s the case, maybe he’s not a human.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “I’m tired, can I go to sleep here?” He asked, burying his face in Hyunjin’s lap, making the elder gasp. Jisung ignored it and let himself drift into sleep. 

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

It had been about a week, and it was Saturday. Hyunjin and Seungmin decided to go on a date, and Jisung found himself craving brownies. Jisung almost invited Felix over to cook with him, but instead he invited Minho. He’d been wanting to spend more time with Minho, so he called him to invite him. 

“Hey Minho.”

_”Hey Jisung.”_

__“I was thinking of baking since Hyunjin and Seungmin aren't home, but I didn't want to do it alone. Wanna come over?”

There was a short pause and Jisung could’ve sworn he heard a moan through the phone. _”Ah- yeah- yeah sounds good. Just give me… thirty minutes. Should I bring anything?”_

__Jisung smiled a bit. “Yeah, if you can. We don't have any milk, so it’d be nice if you could bring some.”

_”Sounds good. See ya.”_ Before Jisung could reply, Minho had hung up. 

_Well that was weird,_ Jisung thought. But he didn't seem to care, instead he busied himself with cleaning the dishes, realizing they were mostly dirty. He then wiped the counter off and swept, and while he was in the middle of sweeping, Jisung heard a knock. He smiled brightly and skipped over to the door, opening it and seeing Minho in the doorway. 

Minho was wearing ripped black jeans and a zip-up hoodie with a black shirt underneath. He had the hood on and also a face mask, making him look like the definition of emo. Jisung smiled at him, gesturing for him to come in. 

After a quick tour of the apartment, they arrived in the kitchen. Minho set down a bag on the counter that Jisung assumed had milk in it. “This place is nice,” Minho said. 

Jisung nodded and walked up to him, twirling one of the strings of his hoodie around his finger. “You're so pretty today.”

Minho wrapped an arm around Jisung’s waist. “Aren't I pretty every day?”

Jisung nodded, and he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Minho’s lip. It was a short kiss, simply to make Jisung feel better. He was growing tired just from being around him. 

“Let’s bake now,” Jisung said, and he reached in Minho’s back pocket to grab his phone. He frowned at the password and tried to guess it, but Minho reached in front and showed it to him. Then Jisung looked on google to find the brownie recipe he’d found earlier. 

Once he brought it up, he started telling directions to Minho. “Get out the flour, eggs, butter, and milk.”

Minho nodded and did as he was told, pouring specific ingredients into a bowl. They worked together to make batter, then Jisung tasted it. 

“Mmh! It’s good!” Jisung exclaimed, then he got some on his finger and held it out for Minho to lick it off. 

“Mhm, it is.” Minho nodded, then he helped Jisung pour the batter into a pan. Jisung put it in the oven and then they washed their hands. Minho stood beside Jisung and sang while Jisung started doing the dishes so they wouldn't have to do it later. 

“Sing louder,” Jisung said, turning the water off to dry the dishes. Minho listened, and he started singing loud enough for Jisung to hear. Jisung smiled, finding comfort in listening to Minho’s soft voice. He was mildly surprised when Minho started rapping, singing along to a song he played on his phone. Jisung sat on the counter and listened, until he finally recognized a song. 

Hellevator by Stray Kids.

Minho started singing at the beginning, and Jisung stood up excitedly. He started dancing to what he _thought_ the choreo was, and was 10x more surprised when Minho jumped in and started dancing with him. Jisung took a deep breath, a sign that he’d sing the next part, and as soon as Minho stopped singing, Jisung jumped in and started rapping his soul away. He heard Minho gasp a bit when Jisung started rapping, and Jisung smirked at that, his confidence going through the roof. And he couldn't hold back from joining Minho in his singing parts, both of them hitting female-key high notes together and overall being impressed by each other. Once the song was over, Jisung fell to the kitchen floor, panting for breath. He was already tired enough just from being near Minho, but now he was completely exhausted. Minho giggled and picked Jisung up, carrying him to the couch. He sat next to Jisung, petting his hair. They talked for a bit, every once in a while Minho would go to check on the brownies. Jisung started getting too tired to talk, and Minho was honestly feeling a bit tired himself. 

When Jisung requested Minho to sing him to sleep, Minho didn't mind. He started singing every IU song, making Jisung giggle. He listened to Minho’s voice as he drifted to sleep.


	14. Fourteen

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

So people tell me to give up on becoming a singer

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

While Jisung was taking a nap, Minho turned on the TV as background noise. He was starting to get a bit drowsy as well, but he decided to stay up to finish the brownies. Every few minutes he got up to check on the brownies, sticking a toothpick in them to see if they were cooked fully. This was a trick Jisung had taught him, and since Minho had never baked before, he had to trust him.

At first, Minho had been worried about this ‘date’. He doesn't eat human food, so he didn't see how it would benefit him. He’d wanted to stay at Chan’s house, where he’d spent the last few nights, but honestly Minho didn't regret coming. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed spending time with Jisung—even when they didn't have sex. He enjoyed holding the younger man’s waist, kissing him on the cheek, and he even enjoyed looking at his smile. Minho was _very_ confused as to why he felt this way; it was new to him. But regardless, he decided he’d enjoy his time with Jisung while it lasted. 

As Minho was taking the brownies out of the oven, his head started hurting again. He wasn't sure why, but he’d always go through so much pain when he was near Jisung. Most of the time he ignored it—that was one of his powers—but now that Jisung was asleep he didn't need to ignore it. His head started spinning and he struggled to set the brownies on the counter, but he finally did. Honestly, it almost felt like he was being punished, or maybe warned, about something, but he honestly had no clue what.

It wasn't a secret that the devil had powers. And it also wasn't a secret that she used them for evil. And, as someone who’d been punished by the devil for helping Changbin up when he fell, Minho knew what the devil’s punishments felt like. This ringing in his head, for example, was one of them. But the devil probably knew by now that Minho was ignoring it, and—probably because she doesn't care—she isn't making it any stronger. 

Minho decided that whatever she was punishing him for wasn't that bad, seeing as how he wasn't hurting enough to be miserable. So he ignored the pain as he went back to sit next to where Jisung was laying. He was snoring quietly, his eyes closed beautifully. Minho smiled just at the sight, petting his hair gently. Then Jisung stirred, his eyes opening gently. “Minho…”

Minho shushed him, laying down and pulling him closer. “Shh, go to sleep, baby.” 

Jisung mewled, burying his face in Minho’s chest. “Minho, why does this hurt so much?”

Minho paused, shoulders tensing. “Do you feel it too?”

Jisung nodded, letting out a sleepy sigh. “It hurts every time. Is this normal?”

Minho sighed as well, nuzzling into Jisung’s neck. “I’m not sure, baby. Go to sleep, okay? I won't leave you.” Jisung nodded at the statement and started leaving soft kisses on Minho’s neck. He fell asleep with his lips still attached to Minho’s neck.


	15. Fifteen

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I’m getting weak  
But I keep pushing myself

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Minho woke up when the front door opened. He looked up and saw Seungmin and Hyunjin coming into the house, both of them holding hands happily. Minho shifted beside Jisung, whining that he didn't want to wake up. Seungmin and Hyunjin both paused, looking up at the source of the voice. Seungmin’s eyes narrowed. “What’s he doing here?”

Jisung sighed, kissing Minho’s cheek and sitting up. “We made brownies,” he explained, watching the two approach them. Seungmin leaned closer to sniff them, then seemed impressed that they didn't smell like sex. 

“Why didn't you tell us he’d be here?” Hyunjin asked, joining his boyfriend. 

Minho growled and rolled over, looking up at the two. “I was trying to sleep.”

Jisung rolled his eyes and pet Minho’s hair, guiding him to nuzzle in his neck again. “I meant to, but I guess we got carried away.”

“Carried away doing what?”

“Sleeping!” Minho complained, “And we still would be if it weren’t for-”

“Shut up,” Jisung mumbled, pulling Minho’s hair slightly. He pouted but obeyed. “We need to get up anyways and clean up our mess.”

Hyunjin seemed disgusted by the sight in front of him, so he quickly said, “Babe, let’s go. We can get milkshakes.” Then he dragged him out the front door.

It was quiet for a few moments until Minho said, “I like when you pull my hair.”

_Jisung chuckled, “Yeah?” His hand tangled in Minho’s hair and pulled his face up slightly, then he leaned down to attach their lips to each other's. Minho moaned slightly in the kiss, and he sat up properly to deepen it. His hand rested around Jisung’s neck for a moment, before he suddenly pulled away._

__“Wait- what are you doing?” Jisung whined, watching Minho hurry to the kitchen. He came back with something in his hands, and ordered Jisung to close his eyes. He did so, and when he opened his eyes again, he knew Minho had collared him. Before he could process what was happening, Minho was straddling his lap, his hand finding its way back to Jisung’s neck as he played with the collar._ _

___Jisung rested his hands on Minho’s thighs, running his hands along them and squeezing them. Minho moaned at the feeling, and it urged Jisung to do more. Jisung’s other hand started tugging Minho’s hair again, his ears being blessed by Minho’s cute little moans._ _ _

____The hand that was on Minho’s thigh started working its way up, until it was sitting on top of Minho’s semi-hard dick. Minho squirmed, groaning and saying, “Baby, please.”_ _ _ _

_____Jisung smirked, pulling away from the kiss and stroking his hand up and down Minho’s member. “Please what?”_ _ _ _ _

______Minho whined, his hands gripping Jisung’s clothing tightly. “Mmh, I want you to touch me. I want you to make me feel good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jisung giggled, kissing Minho’s neck softly and grabbing Minho by the hips. He flipped them so that he was on top, pinning Minho to the couch. His eyes trailed over Minho’s destroyed figure for a moment before he had an idea. He smirked and stood up, making the motion of wiping his hands together._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aww, I would but, we need to clean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Minho whined, watching Jisung walk towards the kitchen. He laid on the couch for a minute, panting, before he finally followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jisung had cut the brownies into pieces and started putting some onto a plate for them. Minho came up behind him, boner way too evident in his tight jeans, and he didn't miss the way Jisung’s gaze paused on it. Minho came up behind Jisung, wrapping his arms around his waist, and holding him close enough to wear Jisung felt his tight boner against his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Jisung was finding it hard to focus on placing the brownies on a plate, because he was resisting the urge to grind back against Minho’s dick. Eventually he just gave up and stuffed his mouth full of a brownie, using it was a distraction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Minho opened his mouth, and Jisung fed him a piece of a brownie. Minho smiled sweetly at him, which was a huge contrast from the way he was grabbing Jisung’s hips to keep him in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Jisung finally gave up and turned around, face-to-face with Minho. He let out a low moan when Minho’s dick grinded against his own. Then he let his eyes close and said simply, “Destroy me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________”Gladly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Both of their clothes were dropped to the floor within seconds, and Jisung was being caged against the counter by Minho’s arms. Minho was kissing and biting Jisung’s neck, tugging at the collar with his teeth. Jisung moaned and cursed when Minho’s knee pressed between Jisung’s legs, and Jisung immediately started grinding against it. He let out long moans at the feeling, moving his hips back and forth to pleasure himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Minho was so turned on that it was hard to keep himself grounded. This time, there was no need to use his powers on Jisung; Jisung was willingly submitting to Minho. So when Minho pulled his leg away, Jisung whined but didn't complain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Jisung felt hands pulling down his pants, and he hopped up onto the counter, pulling off his own shirt. Minho pulled off his underwear as well, then settled himself between Jisung’s thighs, kissing and biting them, leaving marks that wouldn't disappear for a while. Jisung moaned softly, back arching slightly because of his sensitivity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Minho’s hands gripped Jisung’s thighs tightly, as if he was keeping them in place. He slowly kissed up, until his lips met the base of Jisung’s cock. Jisung moaned, squirming beneath him, as Minho left cute little licks all the way up his cock. Jisung started to get impatient, and he moved a hand to tangle in Minho’s hair. Minho, however, responded by grabbing both of Jisung’s wrists, pinning them to the counter. He sucked at Jisung’s tip before he finally decided to take the entire thing into his mouth. Jisung threw his head back as Minho deepthroated his cock, his hips quivering. Minho assumed Jisung’s never had his dick sucked, so he decided he’d make it great for Jisung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Needless to say, Jisung felt great. He loved how harsh Minho was being—biting him, pinning his wrists, etc. He especially loved how_ good _it felt to have his dick buried deep in Minho’s throat. And it felt a hundred times better when Minho started bobbing his head, sucking when necessary.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Minho kept sucking until Jisung said, “Ah, fuck, Minho, stop… I’m gonna cum!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Minho responded by pulling off Jisung’s dick with a pop. Then he grabbed Jisung’s waist and pulled him off the counter. Jisung was obviously confused, but he did what Minho wanted. He was extremely surprised when he was spun around, being bent over the counter. Jisung whimpered when a finger entered his hole. He waited a bit before giving Minho permission to move, and Minho responded by thrusting his finger quickly. Jisung moaned and turned his head to the side, his cheek against the counter. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but Minho’s fingers felt so good he honestly didn't care what position he was in. Instead he focused on Minho’s hands; one had two fingers inside him, and the other was on his lower back, rubbing soothing circles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Minho pulled the fingers out when he knew it was enough. Then he lined his throbbing cock up with Jisung’s entrance, and asked, “Baby, are you ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________”Mmh, baby, I want to feel your cock in me. Hurry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Minho smirked at the answer he received and harshly pushed his dick into Jisung. Jisung let out a groan—a sign it hurt—so Minho paused his movements. Jisung breathed deeply beneath him, moving a bit, before he said, “Okay, go.” Minho started his thrusts slowly, but he sped up at Jisung’s request. Jisung was a moaning mess beneath him, and he was clearly close to his orgasm. But Minho wasn't done with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Jisung felt hands grab his wrists (which were previously gripping the counter) and pin them to his lower back. Jisung whined, now feeling helpless, but something about it turned him on more. Maybe he liked the feeling of being completely helpless beneath Minho._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Minho’s thrusts grew faster, and he felt his orgasm approaching. Jisung was whining that he was going to come, but Minho said, “Don't come until I tell you too. Or else you'll be punished.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Jisung shivered at the words. Although it sounded nice to be punished by Minho, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. So he tried his best to not come; not until Minho told him he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________After a few more thrusts, Minho pulled out suddenly, and Jisung started to complain, only to be flipped around by Minho. He entered him just as quickly as he’d left, surprising Jisung. With a few more thrusts, Minho finally said, “Good boy. Come for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Jisung sighed and came with a loud moan, his back arching against the counter. He felt himself being filled by Minho’s cum, but he didn't feel much else. His head spun and he was still on his post-orgasm high, so he didn't even realize that Minho had carried him into the bathroom until he felt warm water against his skin. He sighed and leaned into Minho’s touch, letting Minho clean his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Once they were both clean, Minho dressed Jisung in some random clothes from Hyunjin’s closet. Then he laid Jisung down on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“Sungie, it’s time for me to go home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Jisung frowned, looking up at Minho with a pout. “Stay with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Minho sighed, resting his hand on Jisung’s face. “I wish I could. But Seungmin and Hyunjin clearly don't want me here. We can always do this again, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Jisung sighed and nodded, puckering his lips and waiting for a kiss. Minho responded by leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Jisung’s lips. “Bye bye,” Jisung said, and he was immediately asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Minho giggled and looked around for his bag and shoes. Once he found them, he whispered, “Bye bye, Sungie,” and then he was leaving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	16. Sixteen

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff  
I’m walking in a dark tunnel

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

It was exactly a week since he’d last seen Jisung, and Minho was missing him. He’d asked him to see a movie together, but Jisung was busy trying to find a job. Minho thought Jisung would ignore him forever, but while he was sitting on the counter and talking to Changbin and Jeongin, he got a text. He opened his phone and was excited to see it was from Jisung.

_**Baby** _

_**_Can we go on a date today?_ ** _

_**__of course we can. where do you want to go?_ _ ** _

_**___I want to go to the fair!_ _ _ ** _

_**____aww you're so cute  
when should we meet each other?_ _ _ _ ** _

_**_____In an hour?  
*location attached*_ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______okay, i’ll see you then._ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**________ _ _ _ _ ** __Minho smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. Jeongin looked up at him from where he was looking through the fridge. “Why are you smiling?”_ _ _

___Minho giggled and slipped off the counter. “Jisung wants to go on a date.”_ _ _

___Jeongin smiled brightly, handing Minho a cup of chocolate milk. “Good luck. Have fun!”_ _ _

___Minho thanked him and ignored Changbin, who didn't say anything to congratulate him since he was used to it. He headed to the room and looked through his and Changbin’s clothes before he decided what to wear. He got changed and did some makeup, then looked in the mirror at himself. He smiled, thinking he looked pretty. He wore black cargo pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with a loose black shirt on top. He hadn't put his shoes on, but they would be combat boots. He had simple eyeliner and dangly earrings. He honestly thought he looked pretty, so he was proud._ _ _

___He was ready to leave but he knew he shouldn't get there too early. So instead he went back to the kitchen to talk to Changbin and Jeongin._ _ _

___“Do you need a ride?” Changbin asked, looking up at the man as he sat back on the counter._ _ _

___“Mmh, I’ll just drive your car.”_ _ _

___Changbin raised an eyebrow, “Do you have a license?”_ _ _

___Minho shook his head, swinging his feet, “Nope, never driven a car.”_ _ _

___Jeongin looked surprised and the two laughed together, although Minho was serious. Minho said, “Don't worry though; I won't crash it. The fair isn't even that far away.”_ _ _

___Changbin shook his head, sighing, “Minho I love you but you aren't gonna drive my car.”_ _ _

___Minho just nodded, but he ended up sneaking Changbin’s keys into his pocket. He waited a bit longer before he left, listening to Changbin and Jeongin talking but never really adding anything to the conversation. But finally, it was time to go and he headed out to where he knew Changbin’s car was parked. He got into the driver’s seat and put the keys in like he’d seen Chan do. Then he got confused and ended up pushing a bunch of random buttons. Exasperated, he pulled out his phone and looked up a Youtube tutorial._ _ _

___He finally pulled out of the parking spot, and honestly he was impressed with himself. He _might_ have bumped into two (or maybe three) cars, but overall he did fine. He made it to the fair alive, which was his overall goal. _ _ _

___When he got out of his car, he texted Jisung. He didn't get a text back, but instead a call. He answered right away._ _ _

___“Hey baby.”_ _ _

____”Hey Minho. Where are you?”_ _ _ _

_____After finding each other, Jisung ran up to Minho and practically jumped into his arms. Minho giggled and hugged his waist, just like he did every other time. Jisung reached up to leave a soft peck on his lips, and Minho smiled and returned it. Their hands found each other’s and they started walking._ _ _

___“What do you want to do first?” Minho asked._ _ _

___“Hmm…” Jisung looked around at all the activities they could try. There were games, food stands, picnic tables, and a river going through the middle of it; there was a cute bridge that connected the two pieces of land. There were also rides, but Minho didn't want to go on them in fear he’d fall or something. Because he was from hell—the lowest place you could go—he obviously hated high things. It was the only reason he lived with Changbin and not Chan; Chan’s house was two-story._ _ _

___After a few moments, Jisung finally answered. “I think I want to play some games. Oh my gosh, there’s cute bears as prizes!” Jisung started skipping over to the stands that had various games such as balloon darts, plastic-fish-fishing, etc. Jisung started walking past them, practically dragging Minho behind him, until he came across a stand that had a prize he wanted. He pointed at the stuffie he wanted. “Baby, I want that one.”_ _ _

___Minho looked up at it, then asked, “The giant bear?”_ _ _

___“Mhm. Help me get him!”_ _ _

___Minho sighed and agreed. They went up to the stand, which was a game where you pop balloons with darts. Minho handed the person running it $8 for both of them and they received two buckets of darts._ _ _

___Minho quickly discovered that darts were _not_ his strong suit. He missed almost every one, when Jisung only hit one. Jisung was giggling the whole time, but Minho was concentrating on trying to hit them. He ended up spending more than $60 in less than 10 minutes because he was trying desperately to hit the darts. At this point, he didn't care much about the prize; he just wanted to prove to Jisung that he _could_ get that prize. _ _ _

___In the end, the man running the stand gave them the bear out of sympathy. Jisung thanked him a million times, and started dragging Minho away. Minho smiled slightly and let himself be dragged. They played a few different games, but didn't win any prizes because the games were rigged. That was, until Jisung accidentally won a goldfish._ _ _

___“What the fuck are you going to do with that?” Minho asked as soon as they’d walked away from the stand._ _ _

___“I don't know! I didn't think I’d win!” Jisung waved his free arm a bit, exaggerating his words._ _ _

___Minho rolled his eyes. “Well I’m not keeping it. Just… throw it into the river or something.”_ _ _

___Jisung gasped, switching the goldfish into the arm further from Minho. “Excuse me, _satan._ I’m sure Hyunjin wouldn't mind too much if I brought it home.”_ _ _

___Minho just sighed, leading Jisung over the bridge to get to where the food stands were. “I have no idea why you actually want it.”_ _ _

___Jisung gasped offendedly. “What the fuck, Minho! Because it’s adorable!!” As if to prove his point, he pulled the fish up to his face and cooed at it. “Isn't that right, Boba? Isn't Minho a meanie?”_ _ _

___“You're talking to a fish.”_ _ _

___“You know what, Minho? I didn't ask your opinion.” Jisung hmphed, looking away from Minho._ _ _

___Minho sighed and paused in his footsteps, just like Jisung had done. He turned around, rolling his eyes. “Come on, I didn't mean it.” Jisung was still silent, looking away from him and probably pouting. “Sungie, come on, let’s eat.” He was still met with silence as an answer. Minho rolled his eyes and walked up to Jisung, standing in front of him, but Jisung didn't stop pouting. Minho sighed and scratched Jisung’s chin; it usually cheered him up slightly. Plus, Minho loved the way it made Jisung feel like his little kitty._ _ _

___“Mmh, Kitty, you can't stay mad at me.” Minho teased. Jisung looked away, but Minho could tell he was blushing. Minho smirked and stepped forward, grabbing Jisung’s chin and forcing the flustered male to look up at him. “How should I make it up to you?” Minho’s voice was now next to Jisung’s ear, “I can do _anything_ my Kitty wants.”_ _ _

___Finally, Jisung let out a quiet sigh. Minho smiled and started sucking on Jisung’s ear; he was getting quite hungry now. And he would have continued, but he felt a sudden pain in his chest and he practically fell to the floor. All oxygen left his lungs, and his head started spinning. Minho couldn't hear it, but Jisung had started freaking out and asking him questions—are you okay, what's wrong, do you need help? Minho closed his eyes, the lights of the fair too much; he felt like he was in hell again._ _ _

___Ah. That’s what it was._ _ _

___Minho quickly stood up, ignoring Jisung’s questions, and immediately rushed to the nearest bathroom. He barely had time to process what was happening, but when he opened his eyes finally, he wasn't in the white bathroom of the fair anymore. Instead, he was in a place he was much more comfortable in—hell._ _ _

___It was too foggy to see anything at first, but Minho’s eyes adjusted quickly. It was just as he remembered it—dark, ominous, and endless. He looked around for a few seconds before his eyes landed on the figure of a tall woman with a thin waist and wide hips. She had short black hair and bright red lipstick that almost perfectly matched her skin-tight dress. Her hair was the same jet-black as her high heels, the heels so skinny Minho was sure they could pierce right through anyone’s heart._ _ _

___The woman took a step towards Minho, and he realized only then how _angry_ she was. The closer she got, the hotter Minho’s skin felt, until he felt like his skin would melt off. The woman didn't seem to care; she kept getting closer and closer, until she was close enough to reach out and caress Minho’s face. _ _ _

___“Hey, baby. Do you know why I summoned you?”_ _ _

___Minho whimpered a bit and looked up at the devil, holding his own hands behind his back. He’d been in her presence many times before, but it’d been a while since the last time he had, and there was honestly a big difference between the temperatures in hell and on earth. Minho was currently used to something much colder than he was being presented with, but the devil didn't seem to care as she dragged her burning fingers across his cheek._ _ _

___“N-no,” Minho finally answered, meeting her eyes._ _ _

___“Tsk,” she sighed, stepping back and crossing her arms. “Well, in that case, I’ll need you to recite all your rules.”_ _ _

___Minho nodded—he’d studied the rules many times; so many times that he’d memorized them. So he started to recite them from rule one, knowing the devil would kill him if he refused._ _ _

___“Rule one: Make every human’s and angel’s lives a living hell. Two: Don’t do anything for the benefit of anyone besides yourself.” Minho continued reciting the rules, the devil simply walking in circles around him as she listened._ _ _

___“Stop. Repeat that rule.” The devil demanded._ _ _

___Minho raised an eyebrow. “Okay. Rule 169: Don’t fall in love.”_ _ _

___The devil nodded slightly and said, “Again.”_ _ _

___Minho was confused, but he said it again nonetheless._ _ _

___“And again.”_ _ _

___Minho was getting annoyed but he repeated it._ _ _

___“Now say it five times fast.”_ _ _

___Minho repeated it five more times._ _ _

___“Now one more time for good measure.”_ _ _

___“Don't fall in love.” As soon as the words left Minho’s mouth, he felt a slap landed right on his cheek. He whimpered and reached a hand up to touch it—his face felt as if it was on fire. He opened his eyes, glaring at the devil. “What was that for!”_ _ _

___“Don't get sassy with me,” the devil hissed, and she slapped him again, in the same place._ _ _

___Minho growled, clenching his fists. “I don't fucking understand why you're mad at me!”_ _ _

___The devil rolled her eyes and smirked, saying, “Oh, you don't?” Minho shook his head. “Tell me about this Jisung guy.”_ _ _

___Minho was taken aback—he had no idea what Jisung had to do with this. “He’s just a random guy??”_ _ _

___The devil shook her head and snapped her fingers. Between them, an image appeared. It was a video of Minho smiling fondly at Jisung, stroking his hair when he was sleeping after they made brownies. Minho clenched his teeth, demanding, “Why the fuck were you watching us? Don't you fucking trust me?”_ _ _

___The devil snapped, “I thought I could, but apparently I can't! Whenever you're around Jisung, he gets happy, and that’s _not_ what I sent you to earth for!”_ _ _

___Minho just clenched his jaw and looked away as the devil continued. “Minho, _you_ fucking get happier around him. Is that really what you want to do? Do you want to waste your time simping over a guy when instead you could be ruining lives?”_ _ _

___When Minho didn't answer, the devil smirked and whispered in his ear, “I could make you into a human.”_ _ _

___Minho paled and stepped forward. “Don't you fucking dare.”_ _ _

___She smirked and giggled—it sounded evil and menacing. “If you so much as _glance_ at that man again, I’ll make your life a living hell. Am I understood?” Minho nodded slightly, and the devil smiled in satisfaction. She reached out to grab his hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “Good boy. Hurry home now.”_ _ _

___Minho nodded again, and he felt pain in his gut as he was sent back to earth._ _ _


	17. Seventeen

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Cruel and fearful days  
I’m enduring through alone

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Jisung was worried out of his skin.

It’d been ten minutes and Minho hadn't left the bathroom, so Jisung decided to follow him in. “Minho,” he called out, expecting a reply, but he didn't get one. Confused, he knocked on each of the stalls, but Minho wasn't in one. Jisung inhaled a sharp breath and his hands fumbled around for his phone, dialling Minho’s number as fast as he could. He held his phone to his ear as it rang, but no one picked up. Jisung choked back a sob, dialling his number again, but again it just rang with no answer. Jisung called him one last time, but this time, it went straight to voicemail—a sign Minho had turned his phone off. 

Jisung let himself cry now. He slipped into one of the stalls and set his goldfish on the floor next to him. Only then did he start sobbing, his hands pulling his own hair exasperatedly. He hadn't expected Minho to ditch him like this; he’d even started to think Minho liked him back. 

He cried for maybe 5 minutes when he heard a familiar voice somewhere outside his stall. The voice was deep and warm, and it was asking someone, “Should I ask why that person’s crying?” 

Another voice—small and sweet—replied, “What if they don't want you to know?”

Jisung whimpered, embarrassed at the thought that he was caught crying in a fair bathroom. He pulled his shirt up to wipe at his tears, and he reluctantly opened the stall door. 

He wasn't surprised to see Jeongin and Felix standing in front of him, but they clearly were surprised to see Jisung. They both stared, open-mouthed, making Jisung’s cheeks become a bright red—matching the color of his tear-infused eyes. Only a second after he looked away, the two boys were helping him back into the stall, and now the three of them were crammed into a bathroom stall that was only meant to fit one. 

Jisung still refused to make eye contact, feeling so incredibly _embarrassed_ that his friends caught him crying in a bathroom. However, the two didn't tease him; instead they pet his hair, hushing him and whispering that it was okay to cry. After hearing how supportive and welcoming his friends were being, he broke down again and started crying—only this time, his friends were there to hold him. 

He sobbed into Jeongin’s shirt, and Felix rubbed circled into Jisung’s back. The two whispered things like _it’ll be okay, don’t worry._ and Jisung was eternally grateful. 

Once he was calmed down, the boys stepped away from Jisung to give him space. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jeongin asked gently. 

Jisung shook his head, not wanting to answer. Felix seemed to understand, because instead of prying further, he asked, “Should we take you home?”

Jisung hesitated, but he ended up shaking his head. Felix then inquired, “Who will take you home?”

“S-Seungmin,” Jisung choked out, his voice cracking because of his crying. 

Felix nodded gently and stroked his hair. “Okay, I’ll call Seungminnie for you and tell him to pick you up. Is that okay?” When Jisung nodded as a response, Felix reached into his pocket and dialed his number. As he was doing so, Jisung nervously played with his fingers, rocking from one foot to the next. He heard Felix exchange a few words with Seungmin over the phone and Felix hung up. The freckled male turned around to look at Jisung with a smile. “He’ll be here in five minutes. Let’s go wait outside for him.” 

Jisung nodded, holding Felix’s hand and letting the others guide him outside. They crossed the bridge, but this time Jisung didn't gasp about how pretty the lights were, or how pretty his fish was. Jisung carefully lifted his fish up to look at it, relieved it was still alive. He smiled slightly, but that small happiness wasn't enough compared to the aching sadness in his heart from being abandoned. 

They waited at the sidewalk for a few moments until Seungmin came. He pulled up in his ex-girlfriend’s car, leaving it running but getting out to greet them. Felix and Jeongin greeted them happily, but Jisung simply nodded his greeting. Seungmin frowned, looking at how ruined Jisung looked, and quickly said goodbye to the others. Seungmin helped Jisung into the car, but Jisung stayed silent the whole ride—he was too busy remembering the events of that night. 

Jisung wasn't completely sure why Minho left him. The whole night had been good—they joked, kissed, played games, etc. Jisung wasn't all too sure why Minho had rushed to the bathroom and disappeared. 

Maybe it was because Jisung was too selfish. He took the prizes they won, not even offering them to Minho. Maybe it was because he’d used all of Minho’s money to _play_ those games. Many different reasons started coursing through his brain, and he suddenly felt like crap. He hadn't thought his actions would cause Minho to run away, but they did. This was all his fault. 

Jisung felt a hand on his and looked up to see Seungmin. The man was staring at the rode, his jaw clenched, and his eyes were narrowed in frustration. Jisung sighed and held his hand, thankful that now matter how mad Seungmin was, he would always care for Jisung or Hyunjin before he would lash at them. 

“Why are you mad?” Jisung asked carefully, resting his cheek on Seungmin’s shoulder as he drove.   
“That bitch left you,” Seungmin growled, his hand tightening around the steering wheel. “That sorry excuse for a decent human fucking left you, and now look at you.” Seungmin turned his eyes to look at Jisung, and through the anger in his eyes, Jisung could detect the softness and sympathy. Jisung quickly turned away from his gaze, looking out the window instead. 

The rest of the ride was silent, until Seungmin pulled up to an unfamiliar place. Confused, Jisung looked up at the tall building, trying to figure out what it was, but there were no signs saying what it was. 

“It’s my dorm,” Seungmin said, as if reading Jisung’s mind. “Hyunjin was staying the night when you called. He left for the apartment, but I figured I’d take you here instead. He’s a bit…” Seungmin bit his lip, pausing to think of a word he could use, “annoyed.”

Seungmin helped Jisung out of the car, holding his hand and guiding him into the large building. While they were waiting for the elevator, Jisung finally asked, “Why’s he mad?”

Seungmin seemed to hesitate, as if he wasn't sure he should tell Jisung. The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped in, Seungmin clicking the 3rd floor button. After a few more seconds, Seungmin finally said, “Hyunjin was happy that he could come visit me when you weren't there, because it added a sense of privacy. I won't add any detail, but things got intimate, and he was mad at me for leaving him to pick you up. So he left, and although he’s mad, I know he’ll be alright.”

Jisung felt so _guilty_ now. After hearing the story, he realized just how selfish he was. Jeongin and Felix would have driven him home, but Jisung was selfish and asked for Seungmin instead. Now Hyunjin was mad, and so was Minho, and it was all Jisung’s fault, and _fuck_ why was he crying again?

Seungmin didn't seem to be upset, though. He pulled Jisung close and whispered, “Sungie, it’s not your fault. Don’t worry.” Jisung nodded, but he didn't believe it. His hand tightened its grip on Seungmin’s hand, and Seungmin gently squeezed back. The elevator doors opened and Seungmin carefully guided Jisung to his dorm, opening the door and telling him to leave the goldfish and stuffie on the counter. Then he pulled him into Seungmin’s room, and he looked through his closet. 

Jisung sat on the bed, waiting for Seungmin to find clothes for them. When Seungmin handed him sweatpants and a shirt, Jisung didn't even bother to go to a different room before he got undressed. Seungmin changed in front of him too, and Jisung couldn't help but notice the hickeys covering Seungmin’s neck—Jisung was sure if he didn't interrupt, Hyunjin would’ve given his boyfriend more. 

Seungmin laid in his bed, waving Jisung over. Slowly, Jisung crawled onto the bed and found his way under the comforter. He scooted closer to Seungmin, who held him again as he cried himself to sleep.


	18. Eighteen

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I hold out my hand  
But no one is there to grab it

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

_Hands trailed over Minho’s body, but they were too rough. The hands gripped his hips and pulled him in, but not how Minho wanted. He wanted Jisung’s small hands, but these hands weren’t Jisung’s; they were too big, too rough. The lips kissing him were too chapped; this man wasn't what he wanted._

 __After the man fell asleep, Minho left his house quickly. He stole $20 out of his wallet and started walking around downtown, looking for something to buy. His eyes danced around the various stores and shops, but he ended up walking past them all. Now he was in a quieter part of town, with less shops and less people. Minho had never been here, but he didn't mind. He kept walking down the sidewalk, not paying attention to his surroundings, until he came across a park. Curious, he turned and started walking down the path, looking around. It should’ve been too dark to see, but as someone who was raised in hell, Minho had no problem making out every detail.

Minho walked around the park for too long before a voice sounded in his mind. _One time Seungminnie and Hyunjin Hyung took me to the park. There were so many flowers, and I couldn't help but pick one. It was a white rose; those are the prettiest._

__“Fuck you,” Minho murmurred, approaching a bush of roses. They were all white; Jisung’s favorites. He carefully reached for one, hissing when it pricked his finger. He retracted his finger and looked at it, seeing a small drop of skin decorating his skin. He frowned and reached for the same rose; it was the prettiest, with every petal still alive and intact.

This time, he successfully pulled it from the bush, and he smiled at it carefully. He then twirled it in his fingers the same way he’s seen Changbin do with a pen. He held it carefully as if it would break with a single touch as he carried it back home. 

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

At first when Changbin asked Minho to go to dinner with him and his friends, Minho refused. He told Changbin he had a date and was busy, but Changbin gave him the fuck of his life in order to convince him. 

That’s why Minho was walking into a familiar restaurant while holding Changbin’s hand. Minho glanced around and his eyes landed on a table with six people sitting at it. Minho saw the back of Jisung’s head, and his eyes immediately became foggy. Stepping back, his hand tightened its grip on Changbin’s, and he choked out, “I don’t think I can do it.”

Changbin took in a deep breath and turned his body to face Minho. “Listen, I know it’s hard, especially because of what the devil said, but I promise it won't be so bad. Just don’t make a move on him or anything.”

Minho nodded hesitantly, but he didn't actually believe the words. He wasn't scared of being punished by the devil—he was scared of seeing Jisung’s face and not being able to hold himself back. 

Over the time he’d started to get to know Jisung, he’d never considered that his feelings for Jisung were real. He always thought he was only talking to Jisung because he gave Minho good sex, but now that he was sitting in front of the man, he knew his beliefs were wrong. 

Jisung’s eyes were red as if he’d been crying, and his face was pale. His eyes were half-closed, and Minho could tell he was exhausted. Minho was worried that he wasn't taking care of himself, but he knew better than to tell him. 

Instead, he rested his cheek on his palm and tuned in to the conversation around him. Jeongin and Felix were announcing that they’re dating, but Minho honestly couldn't care less. He started twirling his straw through his drink, watching the ice move as he directed it in circles through the cup. Minho kept up this action for a few minutes before he got bored, and he ended up playing with a napkin, seeing how many times he could fold it in half before it got too small. 

Changbin noticed his boredom and ignored it at first, but he ended up pitying Minho too much. So he started rubbing his thigh gently, as if he was saying _I’m here._ Minho wrapped his hand around Changbin’s upper arm and rested his cheek against the man’s shoulder. Changbin didn't mind the action; when he turned to Minho, instead of telling him not to be clingy, he simply asked, “Does it hurt?”

Minho raised an eyebrow, head tilted as he tried to figure out what Changbin meant. Finally, he answered, “In what way?”

Changbin turned slightly to face him and pressed a small kiss to his nose—Minho didn't see the way Jisung’s eyes followed the action jealously. “Does it hurt your stomach? She… she said it’d hurt lots if you go near him.”

Minho nodded without thinking, but he froze. He slowly sat up straight and made eye contact with Jisung, who was already looking in his direction. Their gazes locked for a few moments, and Minho simply said, “I need to go.”

Minho stood up abruptly, practically marching around the table to stand behind Jisung. Jisung looked up at him with a surprised expression, but when Minho said “come with me”, Jisung nodded and stood up without hesitation, following him to the bathroom. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Minho whipped around to look at Jisung. “It doesn't hurt,” he exclaimed. 

Jisung stepped back as if he was scared, and held his hands out to stop him from stepping closer. “What doesn't hurt?”

“Me. I don't hurt!” Minho stepped forward, but he was stopped from getting closer because of Jisung’s hands on his chest. Minho continued anyways, “Jisung, it’s always hurt for me to even be near you. But today I don't hurt.” His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe the fact himself. 

Jisung’s eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. He shook his head slowly, murmuring, “Minho, you left me.”

The words hit Minho like a truck. The air was immediately sucked from his body, and his arms dropped by his sides limply. He stared at Jisung for a few seconds before he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't stop the first tears from dripping down his cheeks, and he could tell Jisung had the same problem. 

It was silent for much too long. They cried silently, their eyes never leaving each other’s, not even once. Finally, Jisung broke the silence. 

“Minho, why did you leave me?” His voice was wavering, and it cracked at the end. Minho hated that Jisung was crying because of him, but he didn't know how to make it better. He knew he couldn't tell Jisung the truth. 

“Jisung, I’m sorry.”

“‘Sorry’ isn't _fucking_ enough, Lee Minho.” Jisung snapped, stepping forward strongly. Minho instinctively stepped back, but Jisung grabbed his collar to hold him in place. Minho widened his eyes in surprise, but he knew better than to fight Jisung. 

“Do you know how much it hurt??” Jisung demanded, his grip tightening around Minho’s collar. Minho could tell he was angry, and he bit his lip to keep him from yelling back. He would normally yell back, but not to Jisung. Never to Jisung. Jisung continued, “Do you know how much I fucking cried because of you? You're the only person I’ve ever been interested in, and you're honestly making me regret it _so damn much._ Do you want to explain yourself??”

Minho closed his eyes; he didn't want to see Jisung anymore. He couldn't stand looking into his eyes and seeing only regret and anger. Minho opened his mouth slowly, his hand gently resting on top of Jisung’s. “Jisung, I can't tell you.”

Jisung drew in a shaky breath and nodded. He looked down at the floor and mumbled, “You know, I would tell you anything. No matter how much it would hurt me. I’d tell you first.” With that, he stepped forward, about to leave the bathroom. 

Minho was quicker; he stepped in front of Jisung, blocking the door. Jisung sighed and looked up at him, about to protest, but Minho was quicker to it. 

“I’m a demon.”


	19. Nineteen

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I’m riding on my pain and my tears  
As I try to escape above

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Air. Jisung needed air.

He tried to rush past Minho, but his legs collapsed. Minho caught him immediately, but Jisung pushed Minho’s hands away. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt his breathing grow faster. Everything was a blur, and he wasn't sure exactly how, but he found himself outside the restaurant, on the sidewalk. He frantically looked around, not knowing where he was going, but he settled on running in a random direction. He ran for about five minutes before he came across a park. He recognized it as a place Seungmin and Hyunjin had brought him, so he felt no fear running through it. 

Soon, his legs got tired and he collapsed on a park bench. His breathing was unsteady, and his hands were pulling his own hair, but he was doing better. 

That was, until he remembered why he was here in the first place. 

_I’m a demon._

__Tears started streaming down his face, and he silently cursed himself. Of all the people he could’ve fallen in love with, _of fucking course_ he had to fall in love with his enemy. 

The words played in his mind a million times, but he was startled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, standing up, but relaxed again when he realized the hand belonged to Hyunjin. 

“What’s wrong, Jisung?” Hyunjin asked, sitting next to him. Seungmin sat as well, his hand resting on Jisung’s thigh. 

Jisung stood up again, bowing to them. “I need blood.”

Hyunjin made a surprised noise, “What the fuck does that mean?”

Jisung stuttered on his words when he said, “I… I need to see God. I need mine and someone else’s blood.” he looked hopefully at the two of them, but he honestly didn't think they’d help him. 

Hyunjin gasped in surprise and stood up, backing away dramatically. He exclaimed something about how his blood belongs to him, but Jisung ignored it. He was instead watching Seungmin, who was reaching into his own pocket. Seungmin’s eyes met Jisung’s carefully, but he slowly rolled up one of his sleeves. 

Jisung’s eyes landed on the male’s arm, surprised to see he had countless scars across his forearm. Seungmin glanced at Hyunjin, who was already looking away, and from where Jisung stood, he could see tears in his eyes. He assumed Hyunjin had already known about this _bad habit_ of Seungmin’s. 

Before Jisung could say anything about them, Seungmin opened a pocket knife that had been in his hand. He cut a deep mark into his skin, watching as blood poured out. Jisung heard Hyunjin sniff, but he couldn't help him. Jisung simply thanked Seungmin and took the knife, cutting an identical mark into his own wrist. He swiped his fingers over Seungmin’s wrist and wiped the blood on his own palm, then did the same with his own blood. He clasped his hands, closed his eyes, and began chanting. 

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

“I met a demon,” Jisung said, pacing back and forth in front of God. His hands were folded in front of his stomach, fingers intertwined and nervously tapping against each other. His eyes kept glancing around, not sure exactly where he was supposed to look. His wings were folded behind him, a contrast to how he normally would spread them confidently. 

“I know,” was all God said. 

Jisung sobbed, his hands hiding his face. Now he was embarrassed—God had known he’d fallen in love with a demon this whole time, but Jisung hadn’t even thought that was a possibility. He whimpered a bit and asked, “Why didn't you warn me?”

God shook his head, crossing his legs from where he sat at his throne. He radiated a light so bright, and Jisung wasn't used to it because of his time on earth. He refused to look at God, scared he’d go blind. 

“Jisung, I tried to warn you,” God explained, leaning back slightly and watching Jisung pace in front of him. “Do you think it was a coincidence that every time you were near Minho, you started hurting?” God paused as if he was thinking before he continued, “I didn't want you to be in pain, but I knew it’d hurt more if I _let you_ stay near him.”

Jisung nodded, letting his hands come away from his face. His breathing was unsteady, but things were making more sense now. He started to understand why it was necessary for him to stay away from Minho, although he didn't want to. 

“God, is there a way for me to keep seeing Minho, but for neither of us to hurt?” Jisung asked. Although he knew it was almost impossible, he couldn't help but ask. He desperately wanted Minho in his life—Minho made Jisung so _happy._

God thought for a minute or two, and it was almost silent in the room. There was a source of music outside, where he thought other angels were making music together. It was calming to listen to—it completely contrasted the tension in the room. 

Finally, after a few minutes, God said, “If Minho were to lose his powers, you’d be able to stay together.” 

“Ugh,” Jisung groaned, and he fell to his knees. He knew Minho would never do that, especially for someone he didn't even love. Jisung ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it to calm himself. “Fuck, he won't do that! There _has_ to be another way. 

God shrugged and simply said, “If he isn't willing to give up his powers, he clearly doesn't want you that much.” 


	20. Twenty

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I’m on a hellevator  
My hellevator

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Minho started to panic as soon as he saw Jisung run out the door. He saw that Hyunjin and Seungmin immediately followed him, and he wished he was brave enough to do the same.

Instead, he started balling his eyes out. He rushed to where Changbin was having a conversation with Jeongin, but Minho immediately connected his lips with Changbin’s. Changbin was confused, but he must’ve gotten the hint because he stood and carefully guided Minho into the bathroom. 

Their lips disconnected and Minho let out a gasp. He immediately started blabbering things about how he lost Jisung, scared him away, and how he’d probably never be allowed to see him again. Changbin listened with narrowed eyes, but he honestly couldn't make sense of any of it. So, instead of trying, he simply undressed himself and then Minho. After living with Minho for half a year, he understood exactly what the older wanted and how to give it to him. 

_And this time, he knew Minho needed to get rid of his stress. So, without a word, he jumped up onto the bathroom counter and spread his legs for Minho._

__Minho’s finger immediately found its way into Changbin’s hole. He didn't bother to get it wet—he wanted this to be as painful as possible for the younger._ _

___He knew it was cruel, but Minho couldn’t care less. His finger thrusted in harshly, earning whines and hisses from Changbin. If Minho was in his right mind, he’d try to make this as pleasurable as possible; but right now he needed a distraction._ _ _

____Minho added a second finger and then a third, working Changbin open roughly. Changbin had started to moan, but Minho knew it didn't feel very good for the shorter male._ _ _ _

_____Minho pulled his fingers out and aligned himself with Changbin’s hole. He glanced at Changbin’s face, seeing his expression was full of fear, before he thrusted inside, bottoming out fully._ _ _ _ _

______Changbin practically screamed in pain, his hand clutching the counter roughly. He didn't let go of the counter when Minho started thrusting, chasing his own high and not really caring much about Changbin’s._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minho found himself cursing under his breath, angry at himself for scaring Jisung away. Tears welled up in his eyes, and despite being in pain, Changbin reached up to wipe them away. Angry at how nice Changbin could be when he was being used as a sex toy, Minho’s thrusts aimed deeper and quicker, knowing he was bringing Changbin immense amounts of pain. However, he didn't seem to care; all that was going through his mind was Jisung, Jisung, Jisung._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With one last thrust, Minho buried himself deep into Changbin and came. He pulled out of Changbin, not bothering to help Changbin orgasm, and instead got himself dressed. Changbin was panting on the counter and started touching himself, moments later coming with a groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________”You’re pathetic,” Minho hissed as he buckled his belt. “You let yourself be used as a tool to relieve stress. You don’t have anyone to love, so you spend your time having sex with everyone, as if it’ll make people forget how lonely you are.” Minho’s eyes started sparkling, unshed tears decorating his eyes. “Pathetic.” With that, he was heading out of the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Minho wasn't sure where he was headed to, but he knew he needed to be out of this stuffy restaurant. So he started walking around outside, his feet leading him down a familiar path. At first he couldn't tell why it was familiar, but when he ended up in a park, he understood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He walked around the park, debating what to do. He knew he _should_ go home, but at the same time he wanted to go to hell. He wanted to yell at the devil, tell her how unfair she was, and ask her to kill him. But he also wanted to ask her a million questions—use her as his therapist to figure out what he needed to do. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________After a couple minutes of thinking, he decided. But in order to go to hell, he needed blood. So he looked around the almost-empty park and his eyes landed on a petite girl. Minho thought she looked pretty—or at least pretty enough to seduce to steal her blood. So he found himself fixing his hair and rubbing his eyes, so he looked high instead of depressed. He slid his hood on and started making his way over to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The girl looked up at him as he approached, and she immediately smiled. “Hey,” she said in a flirtatious voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Honestly, Minho hated how every girl swooned over him. He found himself being attracted to the guys who talk to him for more than his body the best to have fun with. However, he wasn't here for fun—he was here for blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So Minho forced a smirk onto his face and said in a seductive voice, “Do you wanna get out of here? I’m sure we could have fun elsewhere…” he winked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The girl moaned quietly just at the thought and stood up. “Oh, yes, we could go to my house.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Minho shook his head, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her thin waist. His lips attached to her neck, and he started kissing and sucking. Cutely, he whined, “Mmh, baby, but your house is too far away. Let’s have some fun here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The girl blushed and nodded, resting her hands around Minho’s shoulders. She tilted her neck so he could have better access to it, and Minho silently thanked the girl for being so easily persuadable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Minho started biting at the girl’s neck—harshly, with the intent of drawing blood. After a few bites, he found a soft spot. So he kissed it gently before he bit as hard as he could, thankful when blood started dripping from the spot. The girl whimpered, complaining that it hurt, but Minho could care less. He picked up the girl’s blood with his fingers and rushed away to the bathroom, leaving the girl confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Minho brushed the blood on his palm, then he bit down on his wrist. Thankfully, his teeth were sharp enough to draw blood. He rubbed the blood on his other palm and clasped them, closing his eyes and chanting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why are you here?” The devil hissed at him, crossing her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Minho raised his chin to meet her eyes, looking up at her without fear. “Why didn't it hurt to be near Jisung?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The devil growled, stepping forward. “I wanted to see how far you’d go. But all you did was make the poor boy cry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Minho clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together. “I don't want you to force me away from him anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The devil rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue. “Oh boo-hoo. Cry me a fucking river. You’ve already sworn to serve me and do as I say, so I don't understand why you're acting like a child.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I'm not acting like a child!” Minho snapped, stepping forward. “If you let me stay with Jisung, I’ll still be able to ruin people’s lives! Jisung isn't preventing me from it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The devil frowned, narrowing her eyes. “You really don't know yet, do you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Minho frowned as well, tilting his head. “I don't know what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The devil chuckled, snapping her fingers. As she did, a throne appeared behind her. She made her way to it leisurely, sitting down and crossing her legs slowly as if she had all the time in the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Listen, Lino. You're going to go back to earth, and I won't hurt you if you go near Jisung. _However,”_ she paused for emphasis, “I’ll hurt Jisung. Does that sound like a deal?” She smirked, holding out her hand as if she was a business owner signing a new contract. Minho narrowed his eyes and stood up, shaking his head silently. The devil just giggled, cracking her fingers. “Well, this is fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	21. Twenty-One

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I’m trying to look for an exit  
Take myself out from being trapped in the darkness

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

As soon as Jisung got back, he started running around to look for Minho. He ran along the streets, calling his name, hoping to find him among the people crowding the streets this late at night. He tried calling his phone about a dozen times, but each time no one answered. Jisung started getting frustrated, because he _really_ needed to talk to Minho. He decided to go to Minho’s house, although he doubted he’d be home. Jisung was walking by now, too exhausted to run, but he was walking as fast as he could to get to Minho.

When he got to Minho’s apartment, he knocked once. He waited thirty seconds for an answer, but got frustrated when no one answered. Instead of knocking again, he tried for the handle. Surprised to find it unlocked, Jisung barged into Minho’s house. He left the front door open and made his way straight to Changbin’s and Minho’s room. 

When Jisung slammed the bedroom door open, he was surprised to see Changbin on the bed, over a woman. When they heard Jisung walk in, the girl squealed and hid under the blanket, while Changbin turned around and glared. His glare immediately softened when he saw that it was Jisung, so he stood up and put sweatpants on. He apologized to the girl and led Jisung to the living room. 

“Where’s Minho?” Jisung asked, his heart pounding in his chest. He was growing more and more anxious by the second, feeling guilty that he’d run away from Minho. Changbin tilted his head at him, as if he was confused—but Jisung didn't know why he would be confused at such a simple question. 

“Honestly, I thought he was with you.” Changbin confessed, playing with his fingers. “But since he isn't, I have no clue where he’d be.”

Jisung nodded, standing up. He was about to leave when Changbin gasped, “Wait!” Jisung turned around, looking at him hopefully. 

“Look, I have a tracker on him,” Changbin waved him over. He pointed at his phone, which showed that Minho was at the park. Jisung thanked him and turned around, running out the front door. 

Jisung knew he had to make it to the park before Minho left, so he found himself running as fast as he could. He was panting, out of breath, when he arrived at the park. He walked as fast as he could, looking around the park. There were fields and a few trees, and a playground further in. Jisung hurried to where the playground was, because he knew there were benches there. When he got close enough, he saw a figure sitting at a bench, and he let out a huge sigh of relief. He let his walking become slower, as he was debating if he really wanted to talk to Minho. He’d feel too embarrassed—too _scared_ to say what he wanted. So he found himself hesitating, rocking on his toes as he decided.

The irrational and compulsive side won. Jisung sat next to Minho, crossing his hands over his lap carefully. At first, Minho didn't seem to notice, but when he did, he immediately stood and stared down at Jisung as if out of fear. Jisung’s eyes pleaded, _begged_ Minho to stay, but Minho seemed to ignore them; he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking away. 

“Minho,” Jisung cried, burying his face in his hands. Minho heard the cry and stopped in his tracks, giving Jisung a chance to speak. “Minho, five minutes. Five minutes is all I need.”

Minho must’ve heard the desperation in the younger’s voice, because he spun on his heel and sat next to Jisung. Jisung thanked him, then turned to him. 

“Minho,” Jisung began, but suddenly he stopped. He felt as if something were around his throat, choking him, not letting him breath. He gasped, eyes closing tightly, and his hands hurried to scratch at his neck, his mind begging it to stop. Tears started spilling out of his eyes, and his face turned pink from lack of oxygen. Jisung heard Minho curse and felt his hand hold Jisung’s. Jisung wasn't conscious enough to pull away, but when he felt warmth spread through Minho’s fingertips and through Jisung’s body, the choking feeling suddenly disappeared. His chest heaved and he took in a big gulp of air, thankful for how it felt to breathe again. 

He barely had time to recover before Minho was saying, “Jisung, you have four minutes left. Hurry the fuck up.”

Jisung nodded, eyes turning to meet Minho’s. They were full of worry, but as soon as Jisung looked, they became cold and emotionless. 

“Minho, I’m in love with you.” Jisung said. He’d said the words before in his mind, and maybe even to God, but to say them out loud was different. He bit his lip, anxiously waiting for Minho’s reply. 

“And?”

Jisung inhaled a sharp breath, and he felt something stab his heart. He let out a strangled noise, but Minho didn't let go of his hand—he kept urging his magic into Jisung to help heal him. 

Jisung shuddered and tightened his grip on Minho’s hand. Now that he knew his love wasn't returned, he was debating whether or not he should tell Minho the truth. He debated until Minho said, “Three minutes.”

Jisung nodded and looked back up at Minho. “Minho, I’m an angel.”

As soon as the words were out, Jisung felt a shock go through him. He screeched and fell off the bench, clutching his stomach in pain. His mind went blank, and all he could focus on was Minho whispering, “Jisung, you’ll be okay. I’m here. Calm down.” Jisung nodded slightly, but he kept crying out about how bad it hurts. Minho’s whole body was wrapped around Jisung, and Jisung could feel his magic surging through his own body. Jisung let out a sigh and finally, Minho replied. 

“I can’t fucking believe this.”


	22. Twenty-Two

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I’m fighting harder, run away from this place

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Minho tried to run away from Jisung, but Jisung grabbed his arm to stop him. When Minho turned around to reply, Jisung hissed, “You can't fucking run away now.”

“Jisung, I fucking told you. You had five minutes. Let me go.”

Jisung shook his head, grip tightening on Minho’s arm. “I have two more minutes left.”

Minho growled lowly but he sat at the bench, arms crossed in frustration. Jisung sat next to him, tapping his foot on the ground. 

Minho finally spoke up, “Jisung, we can't be together. The devil says she’ll make your life a living hell.”

Jisung took a deep breath and turned to Minho, quietly asking, “Do you want to at least _try?”_

Minho hmphed and rolled his eyes, “Jisung, we _can’t.”_

“That’s not what I fucking asked.” 

__“Fuck, Jisung!” Minho threw his arms up. “I’m in love with you too; trust me, I don’t want to leave you either. But the devil leaves me with no choice.”_ _

__Jisung nodded carefully and rested his head on Minho’s shoulder. Minho groaned—Jisung wasn't making it any easier to say goodbye._ _

__It was silent for a few moments before Jisung said, “Minho, I don't want to get hurt because of this. But I fucking need you in my life; you make me happier than anyone else does. And I still haven't ever called you my boyfriend.”_ _

__Minho clenched his jaw and murmured, “That’s because I’m not your boyfriend.”_ _

__Jisung rolled his eyes, intertwining his fingers with Minho’s. “I really wish you were.”_ _

__“Listen, Jisung,” Minho snapped, “I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m trying to protect you. There isn't a fucking way for this to work out!” Minho yanked his arm away and shrugged his shoulder, forcing Jisung to move his head off it. Jisung looked up at Minho with puppy eyes, but Minho ignored it by looking away. He stood up, about to leave, when he heard Jisung mumble something._ _

__“Speak louder, Jisung.”_ _

__Jisung nodded and looked up at Minho, a desperate look on his face. “Minho, there is a way, but you aren't going to like it.”_ _

__Minho turned around, making eye contact. “One minute.”_ _

__Jisung nodded, stepping closer to Minho. They both knew it’d been much longer than five minutes already, but it was easier to play the game this way. Jisung intertwined his fingers with Minho’s again, and he said carefully, “I spoke to God.”_ _

__The name made Minho’s skin burn. “Don’t say his name.”_ _

__Jisung nodded, looking away. “Minho, he says we can be together, but… only if you lose your power.”_ _

__After hearing the words, Minho yanked his arm away, more aggressive than last time; if he was angry before, he was fuming now. His eyes narrowed and he practically yelled, “Han fucking Jisung! Do you _really_ believe I’d be so stupid?” He took a step back, making sure Jisung wouldn't be able to touch him again. Angrily, Minho balled up his fists. “So this was all a joke to you, huh? A game to get the devil to lose part of her army?” At the name, Minho could tell Jisung’s skin got red; a sign he really was an angel. _ _

__Minho stared at Jisung’s scared face for a few moments before he stepped forward, crashing his lips into Jisung’s. Despite the tension between them, Jisung kissed back. Then Minho pulled away abruptly, roughly pushing Jisung away from him. Voice low, he growled, “Time’s up,” and he walked away._ _


	23. Twenty-Three

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I’m on the hellevator, I’m going up

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

“Jisung, you _need_ to tell us what’s wrong. We can help.”

“You can't help.”

It's only been 5 days since Jisung’s heart got torn out of his chest, so the wound was still fresh. Seungmin and Hyunjin had tried their best, but there honestly wasn't anything they could do. They tried to make Jisung happy; they bought him a cheesecake, coffee, etc. They cuddled and watched movies many times, but Jisung just ended up spacing out and crying. 

The boys even tried to bring friends over so Jisung would come hang out, but Jisung locked himself in his room the entire time. They’d tried everything, so now they were just bugging him. 

“Jisung Jisung Jisung Jisung Jisung,” Hyunjin started chanting, lightly punching the boy’s arm. Jisung hmphed and rolled over onto his side, making the action more difficult for Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin didn't mind; he started hitting Jisung’s back. Seungmin crawled across the bed so he was on the other side of Jisung, and he joined Hyunjin by bugging Jisung. 

“You guys are annoying,” Jisung mumbled. He pulled the blanket over his face, but Seungmin yanked it off immediately. 

“I want attention!” Hyunjin whined, pouting. Jisung rolled his eyes and looked away, scared of Hyunjin’s aegyo. 

“Seungmo can give you attention.”

“But I want attention too!” Seungmin pouted, clearly forcing himself to act cute. 

“You guys can give each other attention.”

Hyunjin pouted, “But I want Jisungie’s attention!”

Jisung rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew they were only trying to cheer him up, but it was getting tiring. He appreciated it, but the only thing that would make him happy was being in Minho’s arms; and he knew that wouldn’t happen. 

Saddened, he rolled over again. Seungmin and Hyunjin exchanged a glance before saying quietly, “Sungie, some friends are coming over today. You need to feed yourself.”

Jisung shook his head, looking up at Hyunjin desperately. “Jinnie, I don't want to get up.”

Hyunjin sighed and pet Jisung’s hair, moving a few strands out of his hair. “Don’t worry, Sung. Just go get ready; you’ll only need to be out of your room for 30 minutes. Does that sound fair?” His voice was gentle; urging Jisung to agree. 

Jisung hesitated but he nodded. It did sound fair. So he got up and changed into clothes that Seungmin picked out for him; jeans and a hoodie. He went to the bathroom and washed his face, then sprayed perfume to make himself smell better. 

When he left the bathroom, he was surprised to see that people were already here; Jeongin and Felix were sitting together with Hyunjin on the couch. Seungmin was nowhere to be seen, but he couldn’t be far. 

Felix looked up at Jisung before he could run away, gesturing him over. “Jisungie! Come here!” 

Jisung sighed and got up, walking over to his friend. He was greeted with a warm hug from Felix, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling softly. Felix nuzzled into his neck for a moment before he finally pulled away, a bright smile on his face. Jisung giggled, feeling warmth and energy surge into his chest. He hadn't seen a genuine smile in a while—mostly because he was too sad to make anyone around him smile. Felix, however, would always smile for Jisung.

Jisung found a spot to sit on the couch, greeting Jeongin with a half-assed smile. Jeongin just nodded in return; he could probably tell Jisung wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. 

Seungmin came through the front door, bags in his hands. Hyunjin immediately got up to help him carry the bags, and they sat them down on the coffee table. Jisung could tell they were from Moonbucks because of the logo on the bags, and he smiled softly. 

Hyunjin started handing out the drinks and treats (he still had everyone’s orders memorized) and when Jisung got his, he thanked him and started drinking it. 

“Can we play Mario Kart?” Jeongin asked, setting his hot chocolate on the coffee table. Jisung set his own drink down next to it, then he opened the treat in his lap. It was his favorite mini cheesecake. 

“Yeah, once we’re done eating we can have a tournament!” Hyunjin said excitedly, crossing his legs and wrapping an arm around Seungmin’s shoulders. Jisung watched how Seungmin gently rested his hand on Hyunjin’s thigh, and he wished he could do the same to Minho. He bit his tongue, looking away jealously. 

Jisung listened to the others talk while they ate. Seungmin was telling them about a project he was doing for school, and Jeongin said he’d done something similar. They took turns talking about new projects they were working on, and Jisung semi-listened. He ended up spacing out and only coming out of his thoughts when he saw everyone’s gazes on him. 

Jisung’s eyes widened, “What-”

Hyunjin interrupted him, “What’s new with you?”

Jisung thought for a moment, but he couldn't think of anything. Lately, he’d done nothing but lay in bed and grow addicted to Kard. After a bit of thinking, he finally said, “I’ve just been lazy lately.”

Felix nodded and interrupted Hyunjin, who was about to ask something more, by asking, “Okay, shall we play Mario Kart now?”

Jeongin and Hyunjin cheered, and Seungmin got up to turn on the Wii. He synced the controllers and turned around, holding them up, “Okay, who wants to go first? We have two controllers.”

“Me!” Jeongin, Felix, and Hyunjin said at the same time. The three of them shot out of their seats and immediately raced to get the controllers from Seungmin, who hid them behind his back and teased them about being short. Hyunjin whined something about how he was taller than Seungmin, but ultimately he was ignored. The three boys started tickling Seungmin, but Seungmin kept the controllers away. It became a game of wrestling—each of them fighting to get one of the two controllers. 

In the end, Hyunjin won because he flustered Seungmin by making out with him. Jeongin got the other controller because he did the same to Felix, and Jisung found himself looking away, hiding the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He couldn't help but think of how much fun it would be if Minho was here. 

He wiped his eyes quickly and turned back towards the group. Jeongin and Hyunjin were on the floor, screaming insults at each other as they raced. Seungmin was sitting next to Hyunjin, looking up at the TV, and Felix was on the couch next to Jisung. Felix scooted closer and rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder, arms wrapping around one of Jisung’s arms. Jisung was amazed at how good Felix was at reading emotions, because leaned closer to his ear, and he said, “It’ll be better soon. You’ll have him again.” 

Jisung nodded slightly, pretending to watch the game. Instead, he found himself thinking of Minho again, thinking of all the things he could do to get them together. However, he struggled to come up with any ideas because he knew how stubborn Minho could get. 

Jisung was pulled out of his thoughts when Jeongin handed him the controller. Jisung thanked him and picked his character. He picked Donkey Kong; his favorite. Felix picked Toad and waited for Jisung to pick the map. Jisung picked then he started the race. 

At first, Jisung was in the lead. He smirked, racing past Felix and the other CPUs. He had only played this game one other time; the first time he met Hyunjin’s friends. He’d raced against Felix then, too, so he knew how he played. Felix would use items to get his way. 

Right as Jisung skidded around a corner, he saw Felix throw a blue shell in his direction. 

“Oh, fuck you!” Jisung gasped, trying his best to race in irregular patterns although he knew he’d be hit anyways. He was hit, and Felix giggled as he raced past, winning the race. 

Jisung turned around, his arms in the air and a bright smile on his face. Hyunjin cooed at Jisung, pinching his cheek. Out of the corner of Jisung’s eye, he saw that Jeongin gave Felix a kiss on the cheek. 

Jisung waved the controller in the air, waiting for someone to take it. Hyunjin took it and sat on the arm of the couch, next to Seungmin. Seungmin took the other controller and they started racing. 

Hyunjin was losing the race and he tried to win by pushing random buttons on Seungmin’s controller, but it didn't bother Seungmin. Eventually, Seungmin said, “I’ll fuck you tonight if you win.” 

Hyunjin gasped and nodded, leaning forward to focus better. However, Jisung could tell he would never win at this rate. 

Jisung gasped in surprise when he heard Hyunjin let out a soft moan. He turned to look at his friend, who was nibbling on Seungmin’s ear and moaning in it as a distraction. Seungmin was blushing, probably because his boyfriend was so shameless, but he focused on racing. 

Hyunjin started whining, begging Seungmin to let him win, but Seungmin just shook his head slightly. Hyunjin shined more and slipped down to sit on Seungmin’s lap. 

Jisung was surprised that Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist despite how bratty he was being. Hyunjin was definitely spoiled by his boyfriend. 

In the end, Hyunjin lost because Seungmin started kissing his neck and Hyunjin immediately forgot about the game. Felix chuckled, congratulating Seungmin, while Hyunjin just pouted about how he wanted to have sex tonight.

Honestly, Jisung was growing exhausted from watching the two couples around him. The way Seungmin and Hyunjin flirted and made inappropriate jokes completely contrasted the way Felix would smile and kiss Jeongin’s nose, Jeongin’s eyes fluttering closed momentarily. However, it was just because they showed their love differently; it didn't invalidate each other’s love. 

Which brought Jisung to the fact that made him sad; he didn't have someone to love. 

After a few more races, Jisung let out a sigh and got up. He made an excuse about how he was tired, and he slipped into the room. However, he ended up laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, not sleeping all night.


	24. Twenty-Four

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

I’m escaping from my dark past  
Shining on my path ahead

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

_Minho whined, grinding against Chan’s thigh. Chan said, “Oh, you’re so dirty, Minho. Riding my thigh to chase your own high? Slut.”_

__Minho panted, picking up speed. He knew Chan was right; Minho’s a slut who uses his powers for nothing but sex. He knew he was a bad person, so dirty. He knew it already, but it aroused him to be told again._ _

___”I’m gonna come,” Minho moaned. He was surprised when Chan’s hands gripped his hips and he growled a reply._ _ _

____”Do you want me to be rough and ruin you, or should I use you so long you ruin yourself?”_ _ _ _

_____Minho whimpered. He knew Chan was mad at him for stealing some of his money, but he didn't know he was this mad. Minho didn't answer._ _ _ _ _

______Chan smirked. “Not gonna answer, huh? I guess I’ll do both.” Chan growled, and he flipped them over. Minho whined, legs wrapping around Chan’s waist, and he looked up at him with lust-filled eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Chan started at an unforgivable pace, gripping Minho’s hips roughly. Minho was already close to orgasming, but because of the pleasure Chan brought him, he orgasmed immediately. Chan chuckled and didn't slow his pace down._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Minho’s back arched and he closed his eyes. He thought of Jisung pounding into him, and he suddenly felt 10 times hornier. He moaned louder, reaching down to rest his hands on Chan’s hands—an action he would do to Jisung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Chan grabbed Minho’s hands and pinned them above his head with one hand, his pace continuing at a fast pace. Minho imagined Jisung, and he orgasmed again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________”You’re so easy today, baby.” Chan purred, scratching under Minho’s chin. Minho giggled, opening his eyes to look at Chan for a moment before he closed them again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He felt Chan pull out and flip them again, so Minho was on his knees. Chan resumed thrusting deeply, hitting Minho’s prostate every time. Minho bit his lip to keep in his moans, but Chan urged him to be loud. Minho nodded and opened his mouth, letting out a loud moan of “Ngh, Jisung-ah~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Minho let out a scream when he was suddenly slapped by Chan. Chan pulled out and flipped Minho onto his back, making eye contact. Minho could see the anger in his eyes, and he could tell Chan was mad by the way the man suddenly seemed cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Minho whimpered, turning his head to look away. Scared of being hit again, he whined, “Daddy, I’m sorry-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He was cut off by the feeling of something in his mouth. He opened his eyes slightly and made eye contact with Chan, who was busy putting a ball gag in Minho’s mouth. Minho whimpered but he knew he deserved it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Minho sat up on his knees as directed, and held his arms up in the air. Chan cuffed his wrists together, making Minho whine again. Chan shushed him, so Minho nodded and looked down instead. He felt his arms being guided to straighten further, so Minho straightened them, only to find his cuffs now attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chan then put a collar on Minho’s neck and stepped back to admire his work. He murmured, “Mmh, baby, you look so pretty and helpless like this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Minho nodded, making puppy dog eyes at Chan. He wanted out of this; he was honestly scared at this point. However, he also wanted to let Chan continue, just to feel the pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A fabric when over Minho’s eyes and he forced himself to stay still as Chan blindfolded him. Minho closed his eyes despite the blindfold, and he squirmed a bit. His arms tugged down, but the chain didn't let them go too far—only a couple inches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Chan saw him struggling, so he took the blindfold off temporarily. He explained, “Look, this is the key to your cuffs. It’ll be right here.” He set it on the foot of the bed. “If you want me to stop, I won’t know. But, if you want to get out yourself, you can get the key, and you can stand up to undo them. Does that seem fair?” Chan asked gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Minho hesitated and he nodded. It did seem fair. Chan smiled gently and put the blindfold back on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Chan’s sex-driven tendancies started taking control again. He asked quietly, “Why were you thinking of Jisung?” Minho tried to reply, but he couldn't because of the gag. Chan continued, “Are you so selfish that you can’t even be good to your daddy? Huh, slut?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Minho whimpered, but he still couldn't answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Chan kept saying mean things to Minho, and Minho whined loudly when he felt something hit his skin. He recognized it as a whip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________”You’re so dirty, thinking of someone else while you’re being fucked by me.” Chan whipped Minho again, making Minho flinch slightly. Minho loved being punished, and this was arousing him greatly. Chan continued, “You like this, don’t you? You like being punished for your slutty behavior.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Minho nodded, moaning when he was whipped again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________”Ah, of course you do.” Chan murmured, hitting him one last time. “Well, in that case, I have a better punishment for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Minho whined, not wanting something worse. He blinked in surprise when the blindfold slipped off, and he narrowed his eyes to get used to the light. As his eyes were adjusting, he felt something cold slide onto his cock. He looked down and whined when he saw it was a cock ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Chan found a vibrator and put it in Minho as well. Then he took out the gag and walked out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Minho cried out, but Chan was probably too far away to hear. Minho whimpered when he felt the vibrator turn on. If he had a list of things he hated, cock rings would probably be number one. He hated being denied of an orgasm; he didn't mind the overstimulation but he hated the pain of not being able to cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Minho considered grabbing the key and leaving, but he didn't know what he’d do. The first thing he thought of was going to Jisung for comfort, but then he realised he couldn't do that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________If only he hadn't been tricked by the younger. He’d fallen in love with Jisung, only to realize it’d been a trick so the devil’s side would weaken. It obviously hurt Minho, but he wasn't a fool and knew how to get over Jisung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Or maybe he didn't know. Maybe that was why he sat there, on Chan’s bed, moaning out nothing but Jisung’s name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Minho really wanted Jisung back. He wanted the boy’s small hands, and his chubby face. He wanted his cute smile when his face was stuffed full of food, and he wanted Jisung’s care that always made him better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Minho considered. He never used his powers for anything that wasn't sex, so it shouldn't be a big deal if he gave them up. However, the thing that was holding him back was the fact that Jisung’s an angel. As soon as Minho gave up his powers, he knew Jisung could leave him in a heartbeat—leave him helpless and lonely and powerless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________”Mmh, Jisung~” Minho’s back arched and he felt an orgasm go through his body. He let out a choke sound, however, when he remembered he couldn't cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________”Channie, Channie! Kitty’s ready. I’ll be good!” Minho called these words out, but he didn't even know if Chan could hear him. Minho frowned and squirmed a bit. He wouldn't use the key yet—not until he was desperate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Minho hated this, but he hated being away from Jisung more. Minho’s arms were growing tired because he’d been holding them up, so he let them go limp against the chain. He shifted slightly, getting more comfortable, as he felt another dry orgasm rack through his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	25. Twenty-Five

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Tiresome times that drove me crazy  
I’m running so I can forget

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Jisung was alone laying in bed while Hyunjin showered. Seungmin was at his own dorm, claiming he had a project to work on. Jisung was scrolling through Instagram mindlessly, not really conscious of the posts he was liking, when his phone dinged. He clicked on the notification, surprised to see it was from Minho.

_**Idiot  
** would you rather reside in heaven or hell?_

__Heaven. The coffee’s free.  
The better question is… would I rather heaven or you?  
I mean  
You buy me coffee, so either way it’s free I guess.   
Think about it, okay?  
read 11:00am_ _

__Although that wasn't the text Jisung had been waiting for, he was happy he got it. At least now he’d rest assured, knowing Minho was still thinking of him._ _

__Hyunjin got out of the shower within the next few minutes and walked into the room naked. Jisung didn't bother looking at him—he didn't need his eyes to be blessed by a naked man._ _

__“What’s got you all excited?” Hyunjin asked, shuffling through his dresser drawers._ _

__Jisung sighed, setting his phone on his chest. “Minho texted me,” he said in a dreamy voice._ _

__Hyunjin rolled his eyes, throwing some pants on the bed while he tried to find decent ones. “What’d he say?”_ _

__“Nothing much,” Jisung admitted, rolling over to finally look at Hyunjin. He’d seen the man naked before (after he’d unfortunately come home early from work and the first thing he saw were two naked men named Hyunjin and Seungmin having sex on the couch), so he knew Hyunjin wouldn't mind. Besides, Jisung wasn't attracted to Hyunjin so it wasn't a big deal to stare at his thighs while he bent over his drawers. God, Jisung wanted Hyunjin’s thighs. Then maybe Minho would actually love him._ _

__“Wanna have a date with me?” Hyunjin asked, finally settling on a pair of black ripped jeans. Then he went to the closet to pick a top._ _

__“What did you have in mind?” Jisung asked, closing his eyes to listen._ _

__“Let’s stay up late and binge-watch a new TV show. Seungmin’s already started it so I need to catch up. Sounds good?” Hyunjin held up two jackets, holding them up to his chest to show Jisung. “Which one?”_ _

__“Seungmin’s,” Jisung answered. “And yes, I’d love that. What show is it?”_ _

__Hyunjin slipped Seungmin’s hoodie on, checking himself out in the mirror. “It’s an American comedy. Not really sure what the storyline is, but Seung has told me lots. I have to watch the whole first season to catch up with him.”_ _

__Jisung nodded, sitting up and stretching. He’d been awake for about an hour, but he hadn't felt like getting out of bed. But now, he was being semi-forced to migrate to the couch. He didn't bother getting changed, he just dragged his feet out of Hyunjin’s room and to the living room. Hyunjin followed, albeit a bit more enthusiastically, and he sat on the couch, looking around for the remote._ _

__Jisung headed to the chest in the corner of the room, opening it and pulling out a big blanket for them to share. Then he headed to the kitchen, putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave and getting two cups of soda. Once the popcorn was finished popping, Jisung carefully dumped it into a bowl. When he came back into the living room with full hands, he saw that Hyunjin had turned the show on and paused it, waiting for Jisung to join him. Jisung cuddled up against the older man, setting the popcorn in between them._ _

__They watched the show for hours, and by now it was 8:30pm. The show didn't have a storyline, but it was funny, so the two liked it._ _

__Jisung had been starting to fall asleep when he felt his phone vibrate. He checked it, curious to know who would text him, and was surprised again to see it was Minho._ _

____**Fucking Douche  
** *location attached*  
i’ll be here all day tomorrow,, come if you want ig_ _

___Jisung rolled his eyes, deciding not to reply. The address was Jisung’s favorite cafe, and he wasn't sure why Minho wanted to meet there. He knew he shouldn't agree to go, but he was curious why Minho wanted to meet with him._ _ _

___He wouldn't go._ _ _

___✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷_ _ _

___He went._ _ _

___He knew he shouldn't, but honestly, he let curiosity get the best of him. He’d found himself getting ready in the morning, getting dressed nicely and doing his makeup, just to meet a douchebag at a cafe._ _ _

___At the very least, Jisung was expecting Minho to buy him coffee._ _ _

___When Jisung walked into the cafe, he was greeted with the warm smell of coffee and peppermint. He took a deep breath, smiling softly. Then he looked around, eyes meeting with every stranger until they landed on the man he’d expected._ _ _

___Jisung carefully went up to Minho, sitting in front of him. He pulled up the front of his jacket, using it to warm his face, while Minho simply stared at him._ _ _

___After Jisung was comfortable, he smiled gently and bowed his head. Minho watched his movements carefully, as if he still didn't know why he’d wanted Jisung here. He almost looked like he regretted it, but Jisung knew he was smart enough to have thought this through in a million different scenarios, just to be prepared._ _ _

___After a few minutes of tense silence, Jisung finally asked, “So, did you think about it?”_ _ _

___Minho nodded, about to speak, when they heard a worker call out his name. Minho excused himself and got up, probably grabbing his drink. When he sat down again, he set two iced americanos in front of them; one for each of them._ _ _

___Jisung smiled gently, saying, “Aww, you remembered my order.”_ _ _

___Minho rolled his eyes, taking a drink of both before deciding which one he wanted. He scooted the other one closer to Jisung. “We have the same order, dumbass.”_ _ _

___Jisung giggled, taking a sip of his. The straw tasted like Minho’s strawberry chapstick—the only flavor he would wear on his lips._ _ _

___After a few seconds, Minho finally answered Jisung’s question from earlier. “Yeah, I thought about it. A lot, actually. Do you want to hear what I decided?”_ _ _

___Jisung nodded, “Mhm. I’d love to.”_ _ _

___Minho nodded as well, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Jisung rested his cheek in his hand, staring at Minho through sideways vision._ _ _

___“When I first came to earth, everything seemed so exciting. It was so different from hell—there were lights, and people, and money. I was so ready to wreak havoc on everything—I just wanted fun.” Minho took a breath before continuing, “My favorite thing was the coffee. It gives me energy, and it tastes good. And it’s how I grew close with you.” Minho paused again, as if he was thinking. “You know, we don’t have coffee in hell. And we don't have pretty people named Han Jisung.” Minho winked, making Jisung blush and roll his eyes._ _ _

___Minho giggled and continued, “Every second I wasn’t with you, I wanted you. I wanted your kisses, and your baking, and your smile, and your warm hands.” As if to make a point, he reached across the table to gently hold Jisung’s hands. “I wanted the face you make during sex, and how you always get so cute and whiny after sex. I guess, I just wanted you.”_ _ _

___Jisung was full-on blushing now, hiding his face in his jacket, although he was peeking his eyes out to stare at Minho, looking for any signs of uncertainty. When he saw none, a small smile creeped onto his face._ _ _

___“Jisung, I decided I’d rather be with you. If I leave you, I’m scared I won’t ever forget you.”_ _ _

___At those words, Jisung’s heart beat out of his chest. He smiled widely, gripping Minho’s hands tightly, pleased to get a squeeze in return. Minho looked at him with sparkling eyes, and Jisung finally knew he’d made the right choice._ _ _


	26. Twenty-Six

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

As the bell of a new start rings  
I got on, hold my hand  
And take me to the penthouse, my hellevator

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Minho was driven to Jisung’s home, and Jisung demanded he’d go in. They’d decided to do this as fast as they could—almost like a shotgun marriage. Only this way, they could still leave each other without paying huge fees.

Not that Minho ever wanted to leave Jisung. He was so infatuated with everything about this man, and he knew Jisung felt the same way about him. Minho might be stupid to believe they were meant to be together, but he couldn't help believe it. If it was stupid, Minho must have been a fool. 

Minho was rushed into Jisung’s apartment, being led to Hyunjin’s room. Minho followed Jisung in, peeking around the corner and seeing that Seungmin was there as well, cuddling with his boyfriend. 

“Hey baby,” Hyunjin greeted, pausing whatever show was on. Seungmin waved Jisung over, giving him a cute kiss on the forehead that made Minho frown. He wanted to be the only one allowed to touch Jisung. 

Jisung happily greeted the two, blabbering about how he was meant to be with Minho and such. Minho still hadn't been seen, so he stayed where he was, smiling softly at Jisung’s outburst. 

After Jisung’s story ended, Seungmin sighed loudly, making the smile disappear off Minho’s face. Seungmin said, “Jisung, why are you so obsessed? He already pushed you away before, what makes you think he won't again?”

“He had a good reason!” Jisung exclaimed, waving his arms helplessly. 

“What reason?” Seungmin asked, crossing his arms. 

When Jisung stood there silently, Minho took it as a cue to step forward. He stepped strongly and confidently, masking how he really felt. He was terrified, honestly, but he didn't want Seungmin to see. 

Minho’s eyes met Jisung’s, and Jisung nodded with determination. Minho nodded back, then turned to Seungmin again. 

“I was forced to leave because of who I really am. However, I plan to become something else,” Minho explained, stalking towards Jisung. He placed an arm around Jisung’s shoulder, surprised to feel Jisung’s arm around his waist. 

Seungmin just rolled his eyes, leaning forward so he was away from Hyunjin’s cuddles. “Bitch, stop being so suspenseful. And stop talking in riddles.”

Minho chuckled slightly and stuck his tongue out, knowing he shouldn't be straightforward. He wasn't even sure if Seungmin knew Jisung was an angel. 

Jisung slapped Minho’s chest, a sign Minho needed to stop acting like a child, and he looked at Hyunjin now. Hyunjin had been pouting because Seungmin left his embrace, but now he sat up, intrigued. Although, now that he was sitting, Minho could tell he didn't have a shirt on, and couldn't help but glance at Hyunjin’s body for a moment. 

Finally, Jisung spoke. “Jinnie, you asked me what would happen if an angel and a demon ever met.” Hyunjin nodded. “Well, I did some research with the help of God, and I discovered the answer. If an angel goes near a demon, God will send pain to the angel, as if he’s warning the angel away. Most people would make the connection and leave. However, very few people end up getting drawn even closer to the devil, establishing a relationship and a bond. And although I haven't heard of this happening, I know that once a devil and an angel fall in love, nothing can keep them apart. They’re drawn together like magnets.”

Minho was surprised by Jisung’s story, but honestly it felt so good to hear it out loud. 

Minho and Jisung were meant for each other. 

With that thought in mind, Minho stepped forward determinedly. Seungmin raised an eyebrow, meeting his eyes and listening to Minho’s next words carefully. 

“I need to make this better. I’ll go down to hell, and I’ll have the devil take away-”

“Don't fucking say his name!” Jisung hissed, rubbing his skin to cease the burning. 

Minho turned and gasped, exclaiming, “Bitch, you said that spoiled douche’s name a million times when you were telling your story earlier! Besides, the devil is a woman.” 

“Don't call me a bitch, bitch!” Jisung pouted, weakly punching Minho’s shoulder. Minho pinched Jisung’s cheek and turned back to the others, who were looking up at them with wide eyes. 

“You need to go to hell?” Seungmin asked carefully. 

Jisung nodded, stepping forward slightly. “And I need to go to heaven.”

Surprised, Minho turned to Jisung. “Why do you need to go? I thought the deal was, I lose my powers and we can be together.”

Jisung nodded, stepping forward slightly to wrap his arms around Minho’s waist. “Actually, I decided that I want to lose my powers too. Then it’s even.”

Minho shook his head, stepping back and grabbing Jisung by the shoulders to look him in the eye. “Jisung, you don't need to do that-”

Jisung shrugged his shoulders, moving Minho’s hands off of him. “I know I don't. Let’s go.”

Reluctantly, Minho nodded. Him and Jisung turned to the two boys, who had been watching them the whole time. After a few moments, Seungmin turned to Hyunjin, offering him a smile, and he kissed his lips gently. Hyunjin closed his eyes and kept them closed, although Minho wasn't sure why. 

Seungmin reached into the bedside table and pulled out a pocket knife. He then pulled his sleeve down slightly, and Minho could see he had scars and cuts on his wrists. Seungmin opened the knife and made another cut that would definitely scar, considering how deep it was. Then he held out his wrist to Minho and Jisung, who thanked him quietly. 

Minho and Jisung worked in unison, spready blood on their palms and pressing them together. They chanted different words at the same time, until they were both gone. 

✷⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁✸⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂✷

Minho’s body took a few minutes to adjust to his surroundings, but when they did, the first thing he noticed was the yelling. He opened his eyes slowly, carefully looking up at the devil, who stood over him, gasping and sighing, as if she was frustratedly telling a story.

“—these powers, just for you to get rid of them! You're so ungrateful, you wouldn't even exist without me, I can’t believe—” 

Minho sighed, his head spinning from the words. He hated how loud she was being, if only she would just—

“Are you fucking listening?!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Minho sighed, opening his eyes and looking up at the devil. “You were saying how ungrateful and selfish I am.”

The devil nodded, running her long nails through her short hair. “Why on earth would you want to get rid of the powers? Is it because of that twink you like to fuck?”

Minho took a deep breath, shaking his head. “No, ma’am. I think I’m too irresponsible to keep these powers; I think I don't use them in the way they’re intended. You should make me a mortal human, so you don't have to worry about keeping a close watch on me.”

The devil narrowed her eyes; she knew the trick Minho was playing. However, she didn't correct him and instead played along. 

“Oh, but Lino. You’re so good with your powers! You already broke up so many relationships, so many friendships; you’re doing great.”

Minho shook his head, forcing himself to do puppy eyes. “Miss, I don’t deserve the powers you gave me.”

The devil paused, staring at her creation for a few more seconds. She met his eyes carefully, and Minho thought she;d refuse again, but she just shrugged and snapped, a bucket appearing in her hands. 

Minho had never heard of the procedure for removing magic from a demon, but this was _definitely_ not what he’d expected. 

When the devil first poured the contents of the bucket onto her creation, it felt like it was normal water. That was, until the burning kicked in. 

Minho writhed, his whole body set ablaze. The water was seeping through his skin, slowly devouring him from the outside in. Minho gasped for air, but was greeted with nothing. His lungs had closed up, and he wasn’t aware of anything around him. He was only aware of the devil’s snickering, and once Minho stopped struggling, he could hear the devil’s words. 

“Poor thing. You should know by now, there’s no way to remove my magic from someone.”

_What do you mean?_ Minho thought, but he had lost the ability to open his mouth and speak. 

“Did you really think it’d be that easy?”

_I need Jisung._

__“I’m sorry. I truly am,” the devil snickered, as if she’d told a really funny joke. Minho writhed again, struggling to get up despite not knowing how. He _needed_ to get to Jisung, tell him not to become mortal, to tell him it was a huge mistake. But how could he, if he couldn't even manage to open his mouth to scream for help?

The devil watched his struggles, laughing quietly to herself. Once Minho stopped struggling again, she asked, “Are you gonna give up yet?”

As a response, Minho squirmed, trying to figure out how to be free of this spell. He’d figured out by now that it was holy water the devil had poured on him, and he knew exactly what that meant. 

But he couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't. He needed to get back to Jisung. He needed Jisung to hold him, to tell him it would be alright, and that they could be together. 

Minho gasped for air, but his lungs filled with more of the poisonous liquid. The devil poured even more on him, watching him struggle and cry, as if she enjoyed the sight of him suffering. And honestly, she probably did enjoy it. 

Minho’s eyes closed, and he moved his hands to grip his chest tightly. He started to claw, trying desperately to get the poison out, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to. But he had to try—he had to try for Jisung. 

For Jisung. 

“Even as you’re dying, all you can think about is that angel. Pathetic.” The devil spat, as if she was trying to make Minho’s last moments hell. 

_Jisung, I’m sorry._

__Minho stopped struggling, letting himself go limp. He didn't feel the tears streaming down his face, but he was aware they were there.

_Jisung, I’m sorry._

__Minho’s last thoughts were the same three words on repeat, like a broken record playing in his mind. _Jisung, Jisung, Jisung._

__Just like it’d always been.


End file.
